


Enemies, Friends and back again.

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken TARDIS, a broken Time Lord and the only first aid is two warring women. And worse than that, its the two women in his many lives that he really can't do without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the edge of a cliff with a red-tinged sky above him, the Doctor had taken some time to finally catch up on his journal. He admitted to himself that since he had regenerated and hadn't kept up with River he had let it slide. As a result he was just jotting in bits that had stood out over the past few years while he had travelled with Clara. From memory he sketched out Danny on one page, half human and half Cyberman. More pages with brief notes and then he was sketching Missy. Completing the sketch of her face, he used a finger tip to smudge the lead lines of her hair, softening it somewhat to leave the sharpness of her eyes. The wind ruffled his silvered hair as he gazed at the sketch he'd just drawn. 

On the opposite page, he sketched Clara's face. Again, a soft face and a pillow of hair around wide eyes. The two women were counterpoints in his current regeneration. More so than any other before. He'd had many encounters with the Master since they'd both left Gallifrey. And now, his Impossible girl. The one who had fractured throughout his existence in that one instance. Saving him from that death and then to draw him to this face with her appeal to the Time Lords. 

CRACK. The pencil snapped in two in his fingers.

His reverie was shattered. Slipping the diary into his chest pocket of his jacket, he hoisted himself up easily off the cliff and strode back to the TARDIS. A steady tone broke the silence he'd been enjoying. Long fingers grabbed the cellphone off the TARDIS console and a quick glance told him it was Clara. 'Clara?'

'You're late,' Her tone was accusing. 'I told you to be on time this week.'

'I'm a time traveller, I'll be there on time.'

'And.. no you won't because you answered the phone and now you're being late is fixed.'

'You've been hanging around me too much.' He grumbled as she turned his normal arguments about time lines back at him.

'Or not enough.' Clara told him as the TARDIS materialized in front of her in her living room. Hanging up, she snapped her fingers and the door opened. Just as she was stepping through the door, the world seemed to lurch in a stomach-churning motion. 'DOCTOR!' Clara cried out as she tipped about. With one hand he grabbed hold of the rail and his other arm managed to get around her waist. 

'Hold on, Clara!' He yelled to her over the wailing grinding noises that filled the air. She managed to wrap her arms around the trunk of his body to hold on for dear life. 

'What's going on?!?!' Clara asked.

'I haven't got a clue!' The Doctor replied. 

The TARDIS, still flying about wildly and knocking him against the railing and then floor, had alarms sounding off all over the place. He felt the one corner of the rail slamming hard into his chest. The last thing he heard before the wind was knocked out of him and a splintering of bone seared into his chest was the tolling of the cloister bell and Clara's voice calling out his name.

Clara awoke in a heap on the floor of the lower level. A sticky wet feeling on her cheek and the tang of iron on her tongue made her realize that she'd been cut somehow in the havoc. She had no idea how she had wound up on the lower floor but she dragged herself up onto her feet with the help of one of the chairs that the Doctor had scattered about the place. At first she was unsteady, as if the TARDIS was still gyrating madly but she got her bearing once more and finally made it up the few stairs to the main level. 'Doctor!' She cried out in anguish as she saw him practically bent round the far railing leading to his bedroom. Half of his body was hanging over the edge of the floor. the other half lay awkwardly. She was at his side in a heartbeat. 'Doctor!' She went to shake him awake and then stopped in mid-air as she noticed the bent angle of his right foot. 'Oh no!' He'd taken the brunt of the fall and had probably pushed her away to protect her. 

Gently, she pressed two fingers against his neck and felt a slow but faint double beat of his hearts. Then she caught the shallowest of breath from him. 'Doctor?' Her voice shook with worry for him. 

'Clara Clara Clara..' The cold voice came from above and Clara stood in a flash and turned to face Missy.

'You!' Clara's hands bunched into fists with rage. Though the loss of Danny was month behind her, the pain was still raw just under the surface. Much as her love had grown for the Doctor in the interim, watching her lover turn into a creature of cold steel and no emotions had cut into her soul. And now the reason for that loss and hurt stood in front of her.

'Ever the loving gentle companion.' Missy booted feet rang on the stairs as she made her way down the stairs from the upper level. 'And he is such a dramatist.'

'How dare you!'

'Oh stow it,' Missy was snappish towards Clara. 'If you think this is my doing, guess again. Someone or something has attempted to merge both of our TARDIS's together. The twin vortices of the engines went all crazy mad. If you think he's in bad shape, you should see the mess it's made of my wardrobe.'

'How can you even think of a wardrobe now!' Clara screeched at her. 'The Doctor's body is broken and you're concerned about your ... your... corsets!'

Missy smiled at Clara, pursing her lips seductively. 'I'm flattered you noticed.' Her hands ran down her sides to accentuate her curves. 'The Doctor does like his curves.' 

'Seriously???' Clara just glared at Missy with an evil look. 'You're flirting and he's potentially dying!'

Missy rolled her eyes. 'Oh, darling, he's not dying. He's just having a nap. Give him a few minutes and he'll be up and around again. More than ready to run about as usual.' Coolly, Missy pulled out some lippy and refreshed her lips. 'Now, while we wait for dear heart there to wake up, how have you been?'

'You are supposed to be dead!' Clara hissed at her and, with a few strides closed the gap between them and slapped the lipstick out of Missy's fingers. 'You're evil and I despise you! This time I'm going to make sure you are dead!'

With an easy grace, Missy caught Clara's wrist in her grip and held her still. Clara struggled to get free but couldn't. 'You silly human girl. Do you really think that you would ever have any hope of destroying me? I am a Time Lady. The Doctor's a Time Lord and he hasn't been able to do anything about me either. You, ' Missy leaned close to Clara's face and whispered. 'You are just a play thing to me and to him.'

'No!' Clara again struggled against Missy's grip. 

'Clara is NOT a play thing.' The Doctor's voice was gravelly and Missy glance over to where he was struggling to his feet. His knuckles went white as he held himself up by the rail and gingerly tested his ankle. The bones had begun to knit but it hurt like hell still. He coughed hard and grimaced at the pain of the still healing damage done to his chest. Clearing his throat roughly he spat over the rail to the floor below, clearing out blood and a tooth that come out. His tongue searched the gap left by one of his molars having been knocked out. Wiping his mouth clear of the remaining blood on the sleeve of his dark jacket, he lurched along by the rail. 'Missy, let her go.'

'Why Doctor, are you begging me?' Missy looked coyly at her fellow Time Lord. 'What sort of woman do you think I am?' Her grip didn't loosen and Clara lashed out with her foot to kick Missy's ankle. Missy just laughed at her attempt.

'Clara, stop that. This isn't Missy's doing.' Clara turned as best she could to look at the Doctor. She bit her lip as she saw the bruising to the side of his face and the crooked angle of two of his fingers on his right hand. The Doctor tried to smile at his companion. 'Sorry if I don't look my usual dashing self.' He stumbled on his weak ankle and gripped the rail tighter to keep from tumbling to his knees. 

'Finally, someone with sense.' Missy said. She let Clara go but quickly blocked Clara's attempt to scratch at her. 'Pointless!' 

'Clara,' The Doctor's tone was stern. 'Enough. We're going to need her help this time.'

'Doctor?'

'Our TARDIS's have merged. It's going to take both of us to untangle this mess.' 

Missy strode over to the Doctor's side, brushing past Clara. Slipping her hand around the Doctor's waist, she cheekily pecked him on the nose. 'Poor thing. You really should take care of yourself better. I'm not always going to be here to help you out.'

'Missy, I'm not going to tell you again either. Stop being a prat.' 

Clara glared triumphantly at Missy. 

Missy sneered at Clara.

Challenge on, they both thought to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sighed inwardly at the sight of two wild cats poised with hackles raised ready to launch at one another in pitched battle. He made to move towards them but the bones in his ankle gave way and he fell heavily to the floor, the hard metal caused him to cry out in pain as his bruised body hit. Clara was at his side, her vendetta against Missy put to one side. 'I'll be fine.' The Doctor said through clenched jaw. 

Missy strode over and just looked down at him. Her slim booted foot was at his eyes and she watched him look up her body to her face. She smiled as she recognized the old familiar gaze he was giving her. 'You will be. Soon enough.' She said. 'Clara stop simpering over him. Go to his room and you'll find an emergency kit just inside the door.' Clara glared at her and Missy rolled her eyes, 'We can either wait for him to heal on his own, which quite frankly would be a tremendous bore with just you for alternate company from him, or we can speed things up. Which would you prefer.'

Through gritted teeth Clara spoke, 'The faster the better. Then I can get back to ridding the universe of you!' 

The Doctor groaned as he tried to sit himself up again. The splinters of bone in his chest dug into his muscles and made him stop his efforts. 'Just do whatever! Please! Don't argue!' Clara shot Missy a last murderous look and then ran towards his room. 

Without ceremony, Missy bent down and hauled the Doctor up to his feet. With his entire body feeling like it was one massive bruise, he cried out in pain at the rough handling and once more when she pushed him onto the jump seat. 'You're a fool, Doctor.' Missy said to him. 'Hardly a scratch on your fragile Clara and you almost smashed to a pulp. Self-preservation should always come first.' Her long-nailed fingers grasped his jaw as she peered at his face. 'At least you didn't damage your face too much. Still a silver-haired fox.'

'For you maybe, but not me. I look after the ones I love.'

'Aww, you love your precious humans don't you.'

'Not all of them.' He countered. 

'True. And me?' Missy let her voice drop low.

'You?' The Doctor looked up at her through his beetled eyebrows. 'You know what you are to me.'

'Say it.' She whispered huskily.

'Mistress,' The Doctor began but Clara chose that moment to return with a case in her hands. Missy hissed in frustration and stood up straight. Snapping her fingers, Missy gestured for Clara to bring it to her.

Opening the case, Missy tutted her disappointment. 'These emergency kits were upgraded centuries ago. You have the old syringe three-part models!'

'Haven't really made it back for regular servicing and upgrades.' The Doctor said. Clara moved to his side, clutching at his good hand. He squeezed her hand in return to comfort her. 

'Oh well then.' Missy pulled out a small cutter from the case and then put it down on the console. 'Out of the way, girl.' She snapped at Clara. Clara stepped away and Missy used the cutter, a small specialised laser beam device that sheared through the fabric of the Doctor's sweater and under shirt in one go. The now-useless clothes dropped away to either side and Missy roughly pulled them off his back despite his strangled groans of pain. Clara protested against her roughness but Missy just shot her a look to silence her. His head hung limply down as he tried to catch his breath from the pain. There was rounded almost v-shape bruise around the right side of his chest which had already begun to purple darkly. Lower down, around his waist was a long narrow bruise where he'd been slammed against the upright rail before he'd dropped heavily onto the edge of the raised floor.

Missy replaced the small cutter in the case and then took hold of the first syringe. Before Clara could react, the Doctor winced in anticipation and Missy jabbed the end of the syringe directly into the middle of the bruise on his chest. The entire contents of the syringe drained into his flesh and the Doctor howled in agony before almost passing out. Clara jolted towards the Doctor. 'It's a painkiller. I'm not trying to kill him, you know.' Missy's impatience showed in her tone. She turned to the case and picked up the second syringe. 'And this, 'Missy held it up to show Clara, 'is to help speed up the healing.' This one jabbed into his side but with no reaction from the Doctor this time. Her fingers then went for the third syringe.

The Doctor shook his head to stop Missy. 'No, don't want.. don't need that one.' He tried to move from the seat but Missy just held him down.

'Nonsense, Doctor.' The third syringe was plunged into his upper arm. Missy stepped back and counted to fifteen. Then the Doctor launched up from the seat to fall forward on all fours. His guts emptied onto the TARDIS floor as he vomited violently. His back was just as badly bruised as the front of his body. 

'What on Earth was that!' Clara asked, worried as she watched the Doctor continue to vomit until nothing more could come out of his guts. 

'The second syringe is a dormant chemical compound which would help the healing process. Only triggers accelerated response with the third syringe. They can't be mixed together until needed. Unfortunately... ' Missy smiled as the Doctor weakly sat back onto his heels. 'The side effect is rather obvious. Mind you, if he'd gotten around to updating it, he would have had one with the anti-vomiting compound in it as well.'

His chest heaving up and down from Missy's tender ministrations, the Doctor cleared his throat and then spat on the floor. 'The pain killer would have sufficed.' He said, glaring at her. 

'I'm not patient enough to wait on you to heal normally even with the first shot.' Missy snapped at him. 'Fix your fingers into place or else they'll heal crooked.' He looked at his right hand at the pinky and fourth finger. 'Oh here, let me.' She reached down, grabbed his hand and then with a quick couple of tugs, with him howling in pain again, the finger joints were straightened out. 

Clutching his hand to his sore chest, the Doctor gasped for breath. 'I could have managed that without you.'

'Just helping.' Missy smiled sweetly and pecked him on the nose, her hand resting on his thigh for a moment. With a disgusted look at her hand, she picked up his discard t-shirt and wiped her hand off on it. 'Oh lordy, you are filthy!' She quickly began to unbuckle his belt despite his protests. Clara, realizing what Missy was doing, tried to stop her too. Missy, however, was too practised and his trousers were pulled off quickly, leaving him entirely naked. His legs were just as bruised as the rest of him from the knocking against the rails. Missy bent down and shucked off the Doctor's boots, revealing his swollen twisted ankle. Clara gasped at the sight, torn between seeing her travelling companion naked for the first time and the extent of the damage that had been done. 

The Doctor closed his eyes and then covered himself with his damaged hand. 'Sorry,' He muttered for Clara's sake. 

'Not like I haven't seen that before,' Missy said coolly. That comment got a strained look from Clara who then looked at Doctor with an equally awkward glance. 'Such a shy one, you are, Doctor. Most of my lovers are either dead or brag about their status.'

The Doctor coughed nervously. 'Uh, Clara? I can explain.'

'Don't.. just.. don't.. ' Clara said and turned away from both of them, quickly putting the console between them. Thankfully it also blocked the sight of his nudity for her. Missy just cackled at the two of them. 'Shut up!' Clara snapped. 

'Poor little Clara, the Doctor's latest little toy all upset that she didn't know everything about her Time Lord.' Missy casually draped an arm around the Doctor despite him trying to push her away. He was still recovering and didn't have the strength to do anything more than a weak move. Unfortunately his attempted push connected with Missy's breast, eliciting an overly dramatic moan from her. 'Why Doctor, feeling better already?'

'I'm not,' The Doctor awkwardly opted to use both hands to cover himself and hoped that would keep him from causing any more problems for himself. 

Clara however had already jumped to a wide range of conclusions and had opted for the worst (in her opinion) case scenario. 'No wonder you couldn't! You stopped me from taking revenge for Danny because she's your lover!'

'Clara! That's not true!' The Doctor protested as best he could but to little effect. 

'I'm done! Absolutely done with you! I honestly thought you meant it when you said you cared about me! But after all that you're only ever going to want her!' She pointed at Missy. Missy was smiling delighted at the histrionics put on by Clara. 

'We're not lovers!' The Doctor said. 'We never have been.'

'And here come the denials.' Missy rolled her eyes. 'I can't wait to hear your definition.'

'Me too.' Clara said, arms crossed and looking at him with murder in her eyes. 

'We're friends. Just friends. Old friends. It's all in the past from the Academy.' The Doctor was certainly trying to defuse things but Missy laughing at him and Clara glaring at him with the realization that he was buck naked with just his hands covering his genitals meant that he was floundering badly at this. As usual. And then situation just got worse as Missy gently drew her finger along the line of his jaw. Clearing his throat, 'Missy, stop doing that.'

'Make me.' She grinned at him, knowing that for him to do anything would require him uncovering his private parts. Her lips pursed and she planted a string of kisses on his nose. 

Instead of trying to push her away, the Doctor clumsily and painfully got to his feet, thanking every supernatural being he'd ever heard of in his travels that his ankle had healed enough to at least allow him to stand. 'Clara, please don't think more into this than there really is.'

'Then explain it to me so that I can understand it because right now what I'm seeing is you happily naked with an old lover draped all over you who just happens to be the woman who turned my boyfriend into a Cyberman to give you a birthday gift!'

'She's not my lover!' The Doctor stated in frustration. 'We're .. we're..' Without thinking he covered his face with his hands, rubbing at his eyes in desperation. Missy's wolf whistle brought him back to his senses and he quickly covered his genitals up again with his hands. 'We're simpatico. We're similar in all aspects.'

'So you murder people to get your own way too?' Clara asked. 'Something else you've not told me about your past.'

He hung his head at her accusation. 'Yes. Not willingly or planned but there's been a lot of deaths that can be laid at my feet. So many I never met but were counted in the pile and some who I loved dearly. I'm not proud of it.'

'Time Lords and Time Ladies,' Missy added, 'Operate on different realms, Clara. Your morals aren't ours. The Doctor, ' Here she ran her hand over his bruised chest slowly before striding towards Clara purposefully. '.. and I use a different rule book. We regenerate, we switch genders and personalities alter but deep down we are as close as we were in the Academy. We're acquaintances through the ages and when we re-connect we swing from absolute adoration to absolute repulsion.' She moved to stand behind Clara and leaned close to her ear. 'So completely different from one another that we can't help but be attracted to one another so intensely that our desire to hurt one another can so easily switch to the rawest of passions.'


	3. Chapter 3

Clara clenched her fists, shaking in her effort to stop throttling Missy right then and there. 'Drop me off home and then you two can do what you want to one another for all I care.' She shrugged angrily as Missy stroked her neck softly, her breath hot on her skin as she leaned closer in to Clara. 

'Oh! I get it!' Missy sounded triumphant, having felt the hammering human heart beat through Clara's skin. 'Doctor, you didn't tell me she was your current lover or soon to be lover! It does explain why you're so suddenly shy.'

The Doctor started to stammer, 'She's not...' He looked quickly between Clara and Missy. 'Neither of you are my lover!'

'Certainly not going to be now,' Clara said. 'You were certainly giving me an idea that's what you wanted to happen.' 

'Clara,' The Doctor could only look pained and shrug his shoulders. 

'Oh go on Doctor, admit it to her. You know you want tooooo.' Missy taunted him. 'He can be such a tease.' She said as an aside to Clara. 'So adorable but so frustrating at the same time.'

'Shut up, Missy.' The Doctor said at the same time as Clara did. He looked at Clara and smiled briefly but then wiped it from his face at her glare. 

'I can certainly see why you'd want to get closer to her, Doctor.' Missy said appraising Clara.

'Clara, I can explain.' The Doctor almost stretched out his hand towards her but remembered his situation. 

'Can you? Really? Can you, Doctor?'

Missy piped in, 'Of course he can. If he can actually get the words out in the right order.'

He shrugged, feeling defeated. 'Clara, this wasn't how I wanted to.. planned this...' He straightened up slightly, wincing slightly as the healing of his bones continued. 'I would have got to the subject at some point.' His voice trailed off. 

'And just what subject would that be?' 

Missy was about to speak when the Doctor raised a finger at her threateningly, 'Shut up!' Turning back to Clara, 'The subject of us and what we could possibly do together.'

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck youuuuuu.' Missy sang into Clara's ear. Clara blushed furiously, flinching away from her but not willing to move any closer to the Doctor. 

'I said to be quiet!' The Doctor growled at Missy. 'You're absolutely infuriating, Missy! You always have been.' He was riled up now at her behaviour. 'You always do this. Even at the Academy you interfered in my life and just screwed everything up for me! If you hadn't done something to cause this cock up I would be happily taking Clara off to a nice quiet planet for a relaxing time together and talk about the possibility of being more intimate than we had been previously. The time just hadn't been right yet.'

'Really Doctor, you should have been rollicking about with her long before now. Why you let silly human rules and hangups get in the way of a good romp in the bed is beyond me. Especially when they're as hot looking as this one. I certainly wouldn't have waited so long. What do you say Clara? Why don't you and I just move on, take some time out together and I'll show you what a Time Lady can do for you. Give you what he won't.' Missy's voice drove into Clara's spine with such an intensity that she felt a trembling in her stomach. When Missy's breath blew against her skin, Clara froze in place. 

'I'm not one to use my companions so callously, Missy. That's what YOU do!' 

'How long, Doctor?' Clara finally spoke. 'How long before you would have said something? I was so torn between you and Danny. Our last hurrah, I so wanted you to just say it and you didn't but you still seemed to want it so I kept going. Going and going and lapping up every little drop of hope that something would happen between us until it was too damned late! Danny was sacrificed for nothing! If you had said something I would have broken Danny's heart to be with you and he would still be alive today!' Clara's fists slammed into the TARDIS console that she'd been using as a barrier between the two of them. 

'Well, maybe not...' Missy said with an evil smirk. 'Death for humans is still quite random.' Clara whirled on Missy, her pent up frustration and anger were released in the slap that she connected to Missy cheek. It was hard enough for Missy to be spun round partially. Rubbing her reddening cheek, Missy just kept smiling, purring as she looked Clara up and down. 'Now that's the sort of spirit I just love! Why wait any longer, Doctor? She's definitely ready!'

'Both of you are just so... so... ' Clara struggled to find the right word and could only come up with 'Alien!' 

Missy clapped slowly and sarcastically. The Doctor boldly, but still covering himself with one hand, stepped around the TARDIS towards Clara. This time, Clara stood still until he was in front of her. 'I'm sorry, Clara, believe me I'm so incredibly sorry that I did this wrong.' His free hand rose to rest on her cheek but she drew away from him, turning but only to face Missy. 

'And here you are,' Missy said, 'Between the Time Lord who just couldn't get round to telling you what he wanted and the Time Lady who's more than willing to give you an experience you'll never forget.' Her hand shot out to grab Clara, fingers in her hair and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, giving her a taste of what more Clara could expect. 

Clara fought at first but Missy was persistent, not stopping until Clara couldn't keep herself from responding.

The Doctor's voice was barely registered by Clara, 'Missy, no, not this. Not Clara, please not Clara. I don't care what you put me through but not Clara.' He groaned at the lack of response by either woman but could only watch as Clara gave in. Missy purred louder as Clara returned the kiss now, driving into Missy hungry for more. Missy's grip on Clara's hair went from tight to stroking and then guiding Clara down over her neck. Tilting her head back, Missy enjoyed Clara's lips and tongue on her neck, kissing and nipping at her. The Doctor covered his eyes and groaned in frustration. 'Missy, please stop this.' 

Rolling her neck, Missy stroked Clara's face with a long-nailed finger. Tracing along Clara's lips and then over her chin, down her neck and then casually opening the top button of Clara's blouse, Missy flicked a glance towards him. Her eyes slid down from his eyes, over his lanky body and then pointedly at his crotch. With a wink at him, she turned her attention back to Clara. 

'No,' The Doctor, no longer caring to keep himself covered up, stepped between the two women to draw them apart. 'No, Missy, I won't let you manipulate Clara into this!'

'Who's manipulating who?" Missy said, licking her lips. 'Clara?'

Clara blushed and took a deep breath, a fire had begun to burn in her. 'What are you two? You, Doctor? Have you been just teasing me all this time building me up to the same point that Missy accomplished in a matter of minutes?'

Missy laughed aloud, 'Clara Clara Clara! You are a burning ember that the shy little Doctor has been blowing on gently, stoking that lovely body of yours. It wasn't him that the spark came from. That was all about you. Wasn't it Doctor? You've been feeding off her growing passion, haven't you? Took too long though.' Missy draped a hand around Clara's shoulders, licking her soft skin up to her ear, her eyes on him the whole time. 'Oh my Doctor. I think I used the wrong adjective there, not so little!' 

The Doctor, his attention drawn again to his naked arousal, felt himself redden. Before he could react and cover himself again, Clara had turned back to him. 'Is Missy right, Doctor? Was this me?'

He swallowed hard and looked at Missy. 'Yes. In my previous regeneration, I knew you wanted me, I knew how you looked at me, undressing me with your eyes. I didn't act, I couldn't act then. There were too many others that were pulling my hearts in too many directions. None of it had to do with Missy. Nothing at all. River and Amy, then you. The Impossible Girl. Splintering in so many facets through all my lives, time over time over time again. After that moment I knew it would be inevitable that it would happen. I just wanted it to be right. And now it's never going to be right.'

'And you?' Clara turned to Missy. 'What are you? To me?'

'You're here, you're hot. I'm not going to sugar coat anything. Just like with him.' Missy gestured with a nod to the Doctor. 'For the moment, I'll play with you. Will I play with you another time or another place, who knows. Maybe I will or maybe I'll try to kill you. My mood changes. Or I may never bother with you again. But I'll certainly leave you well and truly satisfied. The Doctor can attest to that, many times over. I can smell you're ready for anything. It's just as obvious as his erection.' 

Clara had nowhere to turn. On one side Missy, who had turned her searing hatred into a burning passion, and on the other the Doctor. shy and vulnerable but nakedly ready finally. 'I hate you both. I never thought I could hate two people so completely but for such different reasons!'

'Fuck us both then,' Missy said, cutting to the chase. 'The fire is always there, but do you let it burn you up or use it for your own purposes. Either fuck us or try to hurt us. Either way is better than letting it consume you. Unless you want to wind up like him, hopelessly paralysed between the two of them.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating updated to Explicit. oops.. not sorry.

Clara faced the TARDIS console, Missy to her right and the Doctor to the left.  She loathed herself for thinking it but Missy was right. Desire and hatred were so equally strong in her right now that she couldn't tell the two apart. The taste of Missy on her lips was distracting Clara a lot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Doctor lift his hand to touch her shoulder but she flinched away from him, his admission to her of his desire only now enraged her. Unable to stop herself, she turned to Missy. The dark haired Time Lady looked at her with pure sexual energy. Missy took Clara's movement towards her as the invitation she had waited for and once more grabbed Clara's face in her hands to pull her close. Missy's teeth scraped over Clara's lips before their tongues collided in hungry passion.   


Frozen, the Doctor could only watch with internalized anguish. Clara's rejection of him for Missy had struck him hard but he couldn't move. There was no where to run to really. He gripped the console tightly, as if the pain of the metal against his skin could rouse him from his waking stupor. It didn't help. Instead he just watched as the two women that he most wanted in all of time and space in his arms ignored him for one another. To see Clara's hands twining in Missy's hair, releasing the dark tendrils from their pins. Then Missy's hands slipping under the shoulder of Clara's blouse, pushing it off and letting it fall to the floor. Red-nailed fingers quickly flicking open Clara's bra. The Doctor stopped breathing as Clara made quick work of Missy's jacket and stark white top and then Clara bent to her breasts, drawing them one then another into her mouth.  It never mattered what form the Mistress took throughout time, he always found this moment to be the most alluring. The first glimpse of her naked skin roused him fully.   


Missy had closed her eyes as Clara undressed her, enjoying the human woman's touches for the moment. When Clara began to suck on her nipple, Missy gripped her brown hair tightly, urging her to be more forceful. When Clara used her teeth and not just her tongue, Missy purred loudly in response and looked down to watch. Her eyes flicked over to where the Doctor stood. The look on his face was a mix of need and restraint. As Clara began to move with her lips further down over Missy's stomach, Missy's hand reached to her own breast to pull on the nipple while peering directly at the Doctor. She smirked wickedly as he reflexively licked his lips and she was immensely pleased to see his neck muscles straining. Clara's fingers found the zip of her skirt and it fell to the floor in a pool of fabric, joined quickly by her underskirt and then her panties.   


He stared at the two naked women, aroused by the sight beyond anything he had ever known in the past. As they stroked and kissed one another the Doctor found that he wanted desperately to join in but with the potential for Clara to turn on him and giving Missy the satisfaction of him once again giving in to the temptation of her lust. The choice was taken from him. Missy had turned Clara around and he was facing her directly with only a few feet between them. Missy's hands roamed over his companion's breasts, then her stomach and then, he caught his breath. Missy was looking right at him as she slid both hands down to Clara's crotch, urging her to part her legs. 'Clara, tell him what you want.' Her voice was low but clear.   


You can't do this, he told himself. No matter what, you can't do this. Shouldn't do this. Never do this! Can't do it! His head shook slowly from side to side.   


Clara laid her hands on Missy's. 'What I want is something he'll never do.'   


'Tell him,' Missy's voice commanded her.   


'Fuck me.' Clara said breathlessly, looking at his thin body and down to his erection. 'Now or never.' She said to him.  


No no no, he thought to himself. Never then. You cannot do this, you cannot. His grip loosened on the console, freeing him from his self-imposed leash and he closed the gap. His chest was heaving with his breath, the last shards of bone that were still lodged in his muscles stung him but didn't stop him.  His long fingers touched her face, the one damaged hand still aching as they healed. One soft, light kiss of her lips was all he managed before her fingers dug into his bruised sides. His head shot back with the sharp pain but he didn't pull back. He took the pain she dealt him, accepting it. Missy's soft laugh was neither sexual nor amusing but dripped with an evil undercurrent.   


Clara's fingers dug in harder. 'Now or never.' She reminded him.   


The Doctor groaned, he ached for her. No, don't do this, his brain cut in one last time. Both of them, his body wanted them both. Pressing hard against Clara, he pushed both women back against the rail. Clara grabbed his erection and guided him inside. Once he was within he let go. No restraints were left as he thrust feverishly into his companion. Clara's hands drifted back behind her, her fingers stroking Missy's legs as the Doctor kissed her hungrily. Missy, pinned behind Clara as he pounded into her, rocked with them, enjoying it immensely. Her red-nailed fingers dragged across his cheek until he turned from Clara's lips and drew Missy's finger into his mouth, sucking on it.   


For Clara it quickly overwhelmed her being fucked hard by the Doctor and Missy's eager hands constantly teasing the most sensitive parts of her body. When her orgasm washed through her body, her muscles convulsed and she arched towards the Doctor. His hands gripped the rail, encircling both women forcing Clara to stay upright even when the intensity of her orgasm ended to leave her weakened and panting. Her hands pushed against his chest and he slid out releasing her from between his body and Missy's. Clara moved to one side, hanging onto the rail. The Doctor reached out with his good hand to stroke her cheek lightly.   


An undertone remained in the air. Missy groaned softly and raked her nails across the Doctor's chest hard enough to leave  four long scratches across it. He turned to her and muttered under his breath before he took her even harder than he had Clara. The two Gallifreyans didn't need to hold back with one another. They left Clara, who was still incredibly aroused despite her orgasm, to watch them. Missy drew a leg up to hook around the Doctor as he held her up against the rail. When she kissed him her teeth dug into his lips, drawing beads of blood that she eagerly lapped up.  His teeth ground tight together to stop himself crying out when he spent himself inside Missy. She wasn't finished with him yet however and her nails dug into his buttocks, forcing him to continue until she was satisfied herself.   


Missy's leg dropped finally from around him to the floor and the Doctor pushed back away from her. He looked from her to Clara. Clara stood there, flushed from watching them have sex. Missy licked her lips as he looked back at her, a lock of her dark hair hung over her eye and he couldn't help but reach out and tuck it back away from her face. She laughed at his gentle touch, her rough scratches still marked his chest vividly. The Doctor pushed past Clara as he strode away from the two women. No where to run to he reminded himself and sat heavily instead on the set of steps down towards his room. He leaned forward with his hands pressed around his head. His brain was roundly berating him for giving in to both women. Shouldn't have done that, he howled in his head. Should not have done it!  


Missy kept laughing at the sight of her fragile Doctor and then at the sight of Clara. Her human emotions ran over her face as clearly as if she were shouting her emotions to the universe. The regret of what she had done was writ large on her face as she thrust a knuckle into her mouth, biting it. Quickly, Clara gathered her discarded clothes and struggled into them. 'No need to rush, Clara. Until we get the TARDIS's unstuck we'll be hanging around together. We could make clothing optional for the duration.'  


Clara just turned away from Missy, looked at the Doctor as he sat there with his back to them racked with his own guilt for what had happened between the three of them. 'You two... you deserve one another.' Clara clattered down the stairs, ignoring the Doctor and headed straight to his room. The door closed firmly behind her retreat.


	5. Chapter 5

Missy, still as naked as the Doctor, strode over to him. 'Regrets? Again?'

'It's what you want, isn't it?' He choked out the words. 

'One day you could surprise me by just simply enjoying the fuck.' Her hand trailed over his slumped shoulders. 

'One day you could just leave me alone.' 

'Now where's the fun in that.' Missy said coldly. 'So much more amusing to fuck you and then fuck with your head. Or in this case your hearts. Your darling little Clara was quite amenable I must say.'

He launched himself up from the stairs and turned on her. 'How dare you!' He hissed. 'This should never have happened! This was you turning her against me.'

'Oh no, you can't pin this one on me. If you'd had the balls to mount her before today she would never have wanted me to help satisfy her.' Missy crowed. 'I just moved faster than you. Which I usually do.' 

'I'm done with you.' He growled and stalked away around the TARDIS console to collect his trousers. Recalling that they were soiled from before he headed towards his room to get a clean pair and found it locked from inside by Clara. Steeling himself he knocked on the door. 'Clara?' There was no response. 'I need a clean pair of trousers!' He called through the door.  'Please! I don't want to .. you know.. stay exposed!' He could hear her move about through the door before it opened just far enough and long enough for her to toss out a pair of plaid trousers. It slammed closed once again. The Doctor sighed and pulled the trousers on, doing up the drawstring around his waist. They were a little too wide and a little too short but he could make do.

Returning up the stairs, Missy had deigned to re-dress herself and she was lounging on the jump seat. 'We could retire to my TARDIS, more than welcome to use my room.' She nodded up the stairs and he noticed for the first time the door to her TARDIS was embedded in the wall. 

'The TARDIS's aren't merged!' He glared at her. 'They're bonded together. You lied!'

Missy shrugged and laughed wickedly. 'What can I say, I have a habit of fibbing.' 

'There's very few ways that this could happen. You were trying to follow me by matching the engine harmonics to hide yourself from detection.' He grabbed her by the shirt, 'You engineered this whole thing!'

She laughed, 'Oh I only wish I had, it would have been so much sweeter then! No, Doctor, I was only intending to ride your coat tails for a while until I figured out what you were up to lately. I'm a little bored right now and spying on you is amusing. I'm not quite sure how our TARDIS's wound up bonded.'

'Fool.' The Doctor snapped at her. 'I'm not going anywhere near your room but I will need access to your console and last flight data records.'

'If you must.' Missy looked bored. 'We could just leave them together and travel together for a bit. Clara can hang around for the occasional threesome. It was fun after all.'

His fist clenched and he lashed out, his fist slammed into her jaw rocking her back and against the rail. She caught herself. 'Enough! It will NEVER happen again.' 

'You never know,' Missy said, rubbing her cheek. The pain turned her on. 'You sure you don't want to check out my room?'

'No. And Clara is off limits. For both of us.'

'I know she's only a human, Doctor, but I'm quite sure she's an adult who can make up her own mind.'

'My TARDIS, my rules.' He growled at her threateningly. Missy just shrugged. 'Your console, now. I want you as far away from me as quickly as possible.'


	6. Chapter 6

Days later, the two TARDIS's were still firmly stuck together. Missy was struggling to fight off boredom when her and the Doctor weren't actively trying to resolve their situation. They had tried at the beginning to at least land the bonded TARDIS's on Earth to get Clara home but all attempts to synchronize the two ships' flight paths failed. It was also learned that both were able to access only the immediate area around their console rooms.  So, the three of them were trapped on the bonded TARDIS's in flight limbo until they could be separated.

Clara had chosen to sequester herself for the majority of the time in the Doctor's room. He had respected her declaration when she staked a claim to the room once it was obvious she wasn't getting home immediately. The Doctor had requested getting some proper clothes but she had just retreated behind the closed door. Missy had stood there, chuckling at him being shot down. 'I do have a full closet you can raid, Doctor.' 

'I am NOT going in your room.' He said emphatically. 

'A nice tight pair of trousers would suit you very well.' She teased him with a lingering caress along the inside of his groin. Missy could feel him hardening under her touch but he roughly pushed her away. 'I have some t-shirts too.'

'Shut up.' He stalked away back towards her console room to get back to the problem at hand. 'Have you completed those last harmonics computations yet?'

She rolled her eyes at him and followed him up the stairs to her console. Panels were open on both their TARDIS's with wires and connections dangling in a chaotic mess. 'If you hadn't stolen an antiquated dinosaur of a TARDIS this would not be so hard to sort out.' Missy reminded him. 'Mark 40's were done away with for very good reasons.'

'I'm quite happy with my TARDIS. It's you that caused this. Trying to match the flight frequencies of a type 40 without compensating for the harmonic differentials.' He lay on his back and dragged himself under her console again. 'Computations?'

'For circuit AC9sigma the harmonics setting needs to be 5987875.' Missy rhymed off and the Doctor got to work. 

'Next circuit will be AC9theta, if you could get working on that.' His voice echoed in the console space.  Minutes later he dragged himself out and headed to the associated circuit board on his TARDIS to set the same harmonic there. 

Hours later, Missy halted their progress demanding a break. 

'Another break?' The Doctor asked. 'Just had one six hours ago. We still have 20 circuit boards to rewire and then the flight data to be calculated to match on both. At this rate it could be another week or more. I'd like to get Clara home.'

'Clara Clara Clara, you are a broken record Doctor.' Missy sneered at him. 'Just go in there, take your room back, show her who's in charge.'

'And that's why you aren't allowed free reign on my TARDIS.' The Doctor snarked back at his nemesis. 'I'm not letting you near Clara. She's made it very obvious that she's not interested in either of us.'

'Idiot.' Missy muttered under her breath. 

'Pardon?' The Doctor shot her a look. 

'You are an idiot. Of colossal proportions.' Missy repeated herself. 'She's more than interested. If you paid more attention to her you would have noticed by now.'

'What's that supposed to mean? In case you missed it she locks both of us out. That is pretty clearly saying, no thanks.'

'Doctor, next time she's out of the room you should really pay attention to her.' Missy smiled sweetly. 'What circuit were we on?'

He looked puzzled for a moment and then said, 'BC7delta.'


	7. Chapter 7

Clara remained ensconced in his room, away from both of them. She couldn't face either of them she realized. Not since 'that night'. She couldn't even admit it to herself. Again and again she beat herself up for what she had done. To herself and to the Doctor. How twisted it had become still shocked her. How could she have lost control. And to Missy! Even now, days afterwards, she had to consciously stop herself thinking about 'that night' or else she would find herself aroused. No, she had decided that this would be it. The damage was done and she had to get out, and fast.  She couldn't risk losing control. And then, there was the interminable wait for the TARDIS to be fixed.  So she controlled what she could. 

The room mocked her as she paced about like a caged animal. It was his room and his lives were scattered throughout in the form of mementos. Most meant nothing to her, only to him. But when she had found his journals Clara had at first thought to leave them be but rationalizing it as her revenge against him she had devoured them. As she read them she learned what some of the items meant. A small metallic dog collar that once hung round K9's neck. A recorder, scratched and off key, that his companion Jamie had used to pry apart some bars of a jail cell. The fez with a bullet hole in it she could guess where that was from. A pair of 3D glasses. She came across a drawer full of broken sonic screwdrivers, one of them almost melted into an unrecognizable lump. 

'Damn you, Doctor.' She said aloud. 'Why couldn't you have just said how you felt about us ages ago!'

Sighing, an alarm clock went off. With the truncated TARDIS's normal functions severely limited, food was produced for them via a services bypass the Doctor had patched together on Missy's TARDIS. The normal kitchen services would have allowed more variety and substance but neither TARDIS had access. Hers was the only one with the extra junctions that they didn't have to disable to fix for the harmonics. As a result the meals were quite bland and hardly appetizing with the merest basics available. Neither of the Time Lord's ate much or fussed about it much, but Clara was despising it. She was fed yes, but there was no enjoyment. And, more often than not, she had to either sit and eat with them both on Missy's TARDIS or on the Doctor's TARDIS with just him (which she was certainly not in any mood to deal with as yet). She had taken her meal a few times to the room but at least the little company she got from them was better than never any company at all.  At least when she ate with both of them, she could just sit and listen to them witter on about whatever and steadfastly avoid any discussion about 'that night'. 

She opted for Missy's TARDIS, left the Doctor's room and headed up the stairs. Arriving, she found Missy doing some calculations on her screen and the Doctor, shirtless and shoeless, under the console fiddling with a circuit board. 

'Ah, Clara! I'll just be another moment.' The Doctor smiled at her, disappointed once more that she didn't respond in kind but accepting she wouldn't. 

Missy chose to ignore her except for the blatant suggestive lick of her lips. 

'No rush.' Clara said coldly. She sat down in the one chair by the door, legs crossed and just waited. When the Doctor hauled himself to his feet, he strode over to the food bypass and carried the resulting bland meals over to Clara and then to Missy. 'How much longer?' She asked the standard question.

'Shouldn't be more than a week.' The Doctor answered. 

'That long?' She asked the next question in the sequence.

'I'm working as fast as I can. Sorry.' 

'Hmph.' Clara ended the conversation and just settled down to eating, fixing her eyes on her plate as best she could. He looked ridiculous, she thought to herself. The trouser legs ending well short of his ankles and the drawstring was getting frayed from his constant back and forth under the consoles.  The ugly plaid trousers were already threatening to drop off his hips when he stood up.  He ate quickly and, sure enough, when he stood he had to grab the waist to keep himself covered.  The look on Missy's face at the possible sight of him losing his trousers made her mind up. 'I'll leave you a change of clothes out.'

Missy tilted her head at the change of conversation and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. Her point that Clara was ready for something more was being proven quite obviously she thought. 

'Thank you, Clara.' He was grateful for the concession. 

'This is ridiculous.' Missy said, tiring of it finally. 'You do NOT need to behave like some chaste nun, Clara. I know you certainly don't behave like one in bed.'

Clara stood quietly, 'You have each other, leave me out of it.'

'Leave you out of it? When you're practically gagging for it?' Missy countered. 'Don't try to hide it, little Clara, I know when someone's ready for sex. And you haven't stopped being ready since our first foray. Imagine what our Doctor can do now that he doesn't have any boo boos to hurt him. Unless we want to play hard with him.' She glanced seductively at the Doctor who was blushing fiercely.  It took all of her willpower for Clara to turn and walk away back to the room, so close to relenting and giving in to the ache in her crotch. The promised change of clothes never appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor had almost given up with his trousers staying on. Two more days went by without any change of clothes and he'd actually considered changing into his vomit-stained trousers. Picking them up though he'd thought better of the idea. The split t-shirt was no help either. Throwing the useless clothes onto the worktable, he rubbed his face and grimaced at the stubble that was forming. He couldn't even shave properly. Everything he needed was in his room, where Clara was and that tower was shut very very tight. The look on his face would have told Clara a lot but instead it was seen by no one. His eyes drifted upwards to where the door to Missy's TARDIS was located. Instead, he drew the waist of the pants tight and attempted to knot the bunched fabric, hoping it would hold in the meantime. 

His sigh was loud, but again with no witnesses to it. He never did learn, he thought to himself. The Doctor once again making a colossal mess of things and then having to pay for it.  Missy had told him many many times over the years that he always cared too much about others, looked after them more than he looked after himself. She was right, he knew it and so did she. But she also knew that the same spirit of pushing boundaries regardless of the consequences that she lived every moment in was in him as well, only he buried it except when he had no other choices to make.  The Doctor continued to look up at Missy's door. That was the hold she had over him. That she could so easily switch that on in him and lead him by it. That she had managed to push him past caring about consequences with Clara there to see it, that he hated. 

The alarm clock sounded, meal time again. Clara had taken the last two meals in his room, apart from both of them. Missy had proven her point, he thought. Clara was more than ready. He was more than ready. He rubbed his rough chin. Missy would always be ready.  Damn this, he thought to himself. Was he actually thinking of a repeat? Much as he despised himself for it, he was. He also knew of a way to work it out of his system that wouldn't involve Clara at all. 

Clara joined the two of them this time, in need of at least a brief amount of company. The questions were the same.

'How much longer?'

'Four or five days.' 

'That long?'

'I'm working as fast as I can.'

The sniff that Clara made was her way of saying she really didn't believe him, that he could work faster. Get her home faster. He wanted her home safely as soon as possible as well. Home, away from what was brewing under the surface for all of them.  Clara finished her meal and sat back in the chair. After two days of being on her own Clara decided to take a little longer before returning to the room. 'What is taking so long anyway?' 

'We're cursed by the Doctor's antiquated TARDIS. Have to do all the adjustments on the circuit boards themselves.' Missy said with a bored tone, her legs draped over one arm of the over-stuffed chair she normally sat in. 'It's just ever so exciting. At least I get flashes of bottom to break up the monotony.' 

'Stop that, Missy.' The Doctor told her off. 'I do NOT flash you my bottom.'

'As if you could help it with that plaid monstrosity you have to wear. What do you think, Clara? Tight denim would work so much better on him. Show off his curves better.' Missy teasingly nibbled on her finger tip. 'Oh, and imagine if he had an erection. Oh my giddy aunt! That would be a wonderful sight.'

'That would be up to the Doctor if he wanted to wear that or not.' Clara said. 'But if he had any sense at all he wouldn't pander to your fantasies.' 

The Doctor groaned as he became a pawn between the two women.  Looking at Clara, 'I'd be ecstatic if I could get one of my own pairs of trousers out of my own room.'  
   
'Oh, don't be so fussy, it's only clothes.' Missy waved a hand dismissively. 'If your trousers slip I'll try not to look to longingly at your tackle.'

Clara didn't respond but just got up and made her way back to the room. She would show that infuriating woman who was in charge here. If Missy thought for one moment that Clara would allow her to dress the Doctor for her own sexual gratification then she was very, very wrong. 

'Was that necessary, Missy?' The Doctor asked quietly once Clara was out of ear shot.

'I'm bored.' Missy was kicking her legs back and forth. 'You could always amuse me, keep me from causing trouble.'

'We're supposed to be working on getting our TARDIS's separated.' The Doctor reminded Missy. 

'All work and no play, makes Missy very, very horny.' She looked at the Doctor through half closed eyes, her hand straying casually over her breasts. 'Especially when that hot little human of yours is just bubbling over with enough pheromones to arouse a Sontaran.'

'Why do you have to do this, Missy?' He rubbed his eyes wearily. 

She got up from her chair and stood by his side, her hand running over his naked chest. 'You know why.' Her voice dropped seductively. His heart beats drummed faster as her fingers toyed with one of his nipples. Her mouth pressed against his cheek, whispering 'Fuck me.' He shook his head, pointlessly. Missy ran her tongue over his cheek and then up to his ear, sucking on the earlobe. Standing, the Doctor drew her with him and into her room. 

The large bed was the only furniture. It was draped with deep red satin sheets and a number of matching pillows. Backed against the side of the bed, Missy dragged her nails over his chest and kissed him earnestly. Her lips pulled on his, sucking and nipping. The Doctor's long fingers made quick work of her top and her trousers. She wore no under clothes so she was easily stripped naked. Missy effortlessly pulled the loose trousers down from his hips and they fell to the floor. Kicking, he was freed of them and gasping as Missy grasped his erection, stroking him. 'I hate you,' he groaned at her touch. 

'Fuck me hard then.' Missy purred back.  He pushed her down on the bed, her legs nudged apart by his knees and then he was inside her. Red-nailed fingers scraped his back as he thrust into her. Missy tried to draw him to thrust harder and faster but he kept to a slower pace. Looking at him, she noticed his eyes were closed. 'Bastard,' She whispered hoarsely. It wasn't her being fucked in his head and her reaction was to dig her nails sharply into him breaking the skin. 

Neither of them made any noise and neither of them heard Clara approach the door to Missy's room. Determined to deny Missy any opportunity to drag the Doctor into a compromising position, she had finally selected a pair of trousers and one of his own t-shirts to bring to him. When she didn't find him at his usual worktable she had gone searching for him in Missy's TARDIS and then spotted the open door. Finding them on the bed, fucking one another, Clara had stood there transfixed. Again she was watching them just like the first night. As then, she quickly became aroused and equally became enraged. After all of his attempts to reassure her that he cared for her, Clara, and not Missy he was there rutting her in her own room! No wonder it was taking so long! 

His breathing became more laboured, faster as he verged on orgasm. 'Clara!!' Her name rasped from his lips as he came. 

'Is this why it's taking so long to repair the TARDIS's?' Clara hissed at them.

'Clara!' The Doctor's head shot round to look at her. Missy sat up, looking very pleased at this turn of events. 

'Plenty of room on the bed, love.' Missy stroked the bed-sheet beside her. 'And the Doctor only took me half way. Oh, Doctor, don't go.. men.' She rolled her eyes as he pulled away from her, covering himself up with a nearby pillow. 

'Clara, this isn't.. it's not.. ' He stammered. 

'It's not fucking? Certainly looked like that's what you were doing from here.' Clara said. 'Thought you may want these.' She threw the clothes at him. 'Clothing optional apparently.' 

Missy just lay on the bed, legs apart and stroking herself. 'This should be fun.' She said wickedly. 'Don't hold back on my account.'

The Doctor quickly exchanged the pillow for his trousers. 'Clara, look, let me explain.'

'To quote your fuck buddy, this should be fun.' Clara crossed her arms, waiting.

He took a deep breath, and steeled himself. Now or never, he thought. 'I want you Clara, badly. The other night,' He ran a hand through his hair trying to think of what he wanted to say. 'Oh, Clara, it was wrong what I did to you the other night. You deserve to be loved and that wasn't love. But I have to admit, that it was wonderful and I want to do the same with you again. As often as I can. But I did it the wrong way. I can't help if I feel this way about you. I can't help it if you lock me out of your life either. I don't hate you for it. I would do anything to make this right but I don't know how. All I can do is... ' He swallowed hard and glanced at Missy before turning back to Clara. He looked helpless.

'All you can do is fuck her instead.' Clara finished for him. 

'If you ask me, he may as well have been fucking you,' Missy said, 'He certainly wasn't going full force. How do you humans orgasm when you fuck at a snails pace.'

'Yes,' He admitted. 'I fuck her.' He ground out the word. 'Because she's here and I've fucked her before. I'll fuck her again in the future. And mostly because I can't make love to you. You, Clara, you're right here and you are unreachable now.'

Clara stood, silent, chewing on her lip as she thought. 'That night,' She locked her eyes on him, avoiding looking at Missy who was determined to distract her. 'What was it to you?'

'What was it?' He asked, unsure.

'Yeah, what did it mean.'

Missy laughed out loud. 'Only a human would want to psycho-analyse sex.'

'Missy's right. It was sex. It was incredible sex but that's what it was. One day, and it may never happen now as a result of everything that's happened between us, I would like to make love to you. Just you.'

'Oh how incredibly touching this all is. Could you two lovebirds wrap things up now, I'd like the Doctor get back over here and finish the job he started. I'm positively aching and I'd rather not rely on a few fingers when there's a perfectly good cock handy.' Missy looked utterly bored even as she kept stroking her own crotch.

Clara looked at Missy, her eyes calculating. With a tilt of her head, she smiled and turned back to the Doctor. She strode over to him, placed her palm gently on his chest. 'The other night, now, until you fix your TARDIS, this is not you. This is not us. Do you understand?'

He looked at her, beetling his eyebrows as he digested what Clara was saying. 'Outside of time and space?'

'Yes, understand?' He nodded. She reached up and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, drawing him down until she could speak softly, the barest of whispers. 'Do as you are told.' He nodded again. 'Strip.'

The Doctor paused for a moment, cocking his head slightly as if he hadn't heard properly. Standing, he stepped back and undid his trousers, slipped them past his hips and pulled them off. Missy watched, her curiosity piqued she felt herself become more aroused at the sight of the Doctor being ordered about this way. 

Clara continued. 'Stroke yourself. I want you hard.'

Obeying, he wrapped his fingers around his semi-erect member, tugging on himself until he was fully aroused. 

'You aren't to touch yourself again until I say so.' Clara directed him. He nodded. 'Eat her.' She pointed at Missy. A gasp came from the bed. The Doctor almost spoke but caught the look in Clara's eyes. If he weren't a pawn before, he certainly was now. He moved to the bed. roughly pulled Missy to the edge and knelt on the floor between her legs. Missy was dripping wet from their sex and playing with herself and he admittedly enjoyed the way she smelled and tasted. It was easy for him to obey but he had now way of knowing what else Clara may command him to do. 

'Don't let her come.' Clara said. Taking a seat to watch, she was going to dictate tonight. 

Missy sat up, moaning as the Doctor continued to do as he was told. Her eyes locked onto Clara's and she smiled knowingly. 'Game on.' She wrapped a hand in the Doctor's silver mane, pressing him closer to her crotch. When the Doctor grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her hand away and held it tight, he slowed down to a gentle sucking. Missy wrenched her hand from his grasp and slid her fingers down between her legs, fingering herself. 

'Stop her.' Clara commanded. 

The Doctor stood up, grabbed Missy's hand and pulled her away from herself. A glance at Clara and he started sucking on Missy's fingers. He spotted her moving her other hand down and grabbed that one before she could touch herself. 

'Bring her over here.' She gestured him over with a finger.

Dragging her from the bed, his height now became an advantage as he could hold Missy's hands above her head. Missy grinned, cocksure that she would turn the tables on Clara. Let her have a bit of fun, she thought, later she'd make the human woman pay. She was directly in front of Clara. 

'Spread her legs.' 

With his feet, the Doctor pushed her legs apart while keeping her hands held up. Clara just looked at Missy for a few minutes until the Time Lady began to squirm in the Doctor's grip.   
'Turn her around.'

He did so, spreading Missy's legs apart again as she tried to close them. Clara got up from her seat and stood behind Missy. She ran her hand over the woman's back to her buttocks, stroking them and then she slid her hand down between Missy's legs and stroked her from behind. The Doctor watched, his erection ached as he found this side of Clara to be as intense as any session he'd had with Missy in the past. Missy arched her back at Clara's unexpected touch. Biting her lip, she moaned. Clara pulled away at the sounds of Missy's pleasure. 

'Put her on her knees.' 

Nodding, he helped Missy to her knees. Clara squatted beside Missy, enjoying seeing her in such a vulnerable position. The Doctor watched as Clara ran her fingers over Missy's breasts, playing with the Time Lady's nipples. 'He's been very obedient. Suck him off for me.' Clara whispered in Missy's ear. 

'I only fuck someone when I want to fuck them.' Missy snarled at Clara. 'Suck him off yourself. I'd love to watch.' Clara ran her hand down between Missy's legs, flicking a fingernail over Missy's swollen nub. 

'Suck him off.' She told Missy again. She gestured the Doctor to step closer. With his erection directly in front of her, Missy resisted doing as Clara had directed her. 'If you don't, you'll never touch him again while the three of us are stuck here.'

'Do you really think that you can control me?' Missy glared at Clara. 

'Learn how to get yourself off, Missy.' Clara smiled at her and stood up. 'Doctor, let her go and come with me to your room.' Expecting him to do as she ordered, she strode out of the room. The Doctor released his grip on her wrists and, picking up his trousers, he followed Clara out of Missy's room. 

'Round one to you,' Missy glared at the pair of them as she followed them with her eyes down the stairs to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

'Go and shave. Take care of that as well.' Clara said, glancing at his crotch.

'Clara?' The Doctor was taken aback, not expecting that from her now that they were alone in private. 

'Do as you are told, Doctor.'

Without any more protest, he strode into his wash room and cleaned up his face. Thankfully by the time he had finished shaving his erection had faded. He sincerely hoped it stayed that way considering her shut down of him when they were away from Missy. He pulled on his trousers and slipped a t-shirt on before exiting the wash room. Clara was already in bed so he took a step towards her. 

'You get the sofa. Wake me when it's breakfast.'

He cocked his head, questioning her with his gaze. When she didn't budge he shrugged and went to the sofa, curling up his long legs, he made himself comfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

When the Doctor woke up it took him a few moments to orient himself. He'd gotten used to sleeping stretched across two chairs over the past few days. Sleeping in his own bed would have been nice, nicer still if it were with Clara but it had not been. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he could see her curled up in the sheets with his favourite pillow clutched in her arms. As Clara had only left him with the direction to wake her at breakfast, he took the time to have a shower and dress. 

A knock at the door to his room signalled to him that Missy was up and ready to get back to work. Leaving Clara to continue sleeping, he joined Missy at his console. She stood there, head tilted to one side. 'She lets you out on your own still?'

'We have work to do,' The Doctor said. 

'We do. You left a job unfinished last night.' Missy hinted to him, her fingernail tracing a line down the middle of his chest. 

He grunted and strode past her. 'Let it go, it's done.'

'Sorry?' Missy followed him up the steps. 'You're little Clara isn't around. Probably asleep for hours yet, finish what you started.'

'No.' The Doctor said. 'Can't.'

'Can't? Are you serious?' Missy looked at him with disbelief. 

'Clara said that if you don't suck me off you'll never touch me again while we're in this situation. So no. I can't finish you off.'

Missy laughed aloud. 'You are still letting her tell you what to do.'

'No different than what you've done to me in the past. On numerous occasions.' The Doctor said. 'Does it surprise you that I'd do the same for someone else?'

'She's a human!' Missy's tone was derisive. 'You're a Time Lord. You'd let an inferior creature dictate to you what you can do?'

'It's Clara. I love her.' The Doctor held his gaze on the console screen as he spoke. 'I don't love you.' 

Missy stepped around the console to stand behind him. She slipped her arms around him, hands resting on his chest. 'Who needs love when you can have sex with no strings.'

He turned around and pushed Missy away from him. 'I need it. I want it.' He tapped his own chest, emphasizing his point. 'You... you just want to be in charge. Calling the shots. Yes, it's arousing when you do that to me but I need more than that.'

'And I want.. ' She pressed against him again, her hand clutching his crotch in a vise-like grip. 'You... ' She squeezed him hard. 'And I want..' Her lips were hot against his ear. 'your precious Clara.' She peered directly into his eyes, kissing the tip of his nose between each word. 'One.' Kiss. 'More.' Kiss. 'Time.'

'Then you,' The Doctor pushed her away as he spoke. 'Will have to do what Clara wants.'

'Hah!' Missy sneered at him. 'As if I would ever do what a human wants done.' 

'Stop wanting to fuck either of us and get on with the job at hand. Then you can be free to do whatever you want with whomever you want.'

She sniffed and moved him off the screen to get back to the computations and he went back to manually resetting the circuits.


	11. Chapter 11

Clara was awakened by the Doctor, as she had ordered him to, for breakfast. Up in Missy's console room, she sat and ate with the two Time Lords. Casually handing the Doctor her plate, he took it obediently and returned it to the bypass. As they went back to work, Clara continued to sit in her chair, watching them work. Missy peered at her through the time rotor and then shrugged. At least the scenery was pretty, Missy thought to herself. 

The familiar pattern of Missy doing the computations and the Doctor manually resetting the circuit boards continued. Hours later, Clara had dozed off from boredom. 

'Board done.' The Doctor announced when he returned from his console. “Ready to run a check?'

'Ready.' Missy flipped some levers and started scanning results. The Doctor knelt down and watched pulses on the board. 'One error on circuit JC44pi.' Missy called out. With a curse under his breath, he traced the path to the circuit, popped it off and adjusted it. 

'Now?' 

'Got it. Beginning check on yours.' Missy rhymed out. As it scanned he trotted down the steps and peered at the relevant circuit board on his console. 'Five errors.'

A few choice, untranslated Gallifreyan words were barked out by him as he started to track each error down. 

'How did you make so many errors?” Missy asked. 

'We've done hundreds of these and we've got hundreds more to go. Some will be wrong. That's why we're doing it board by board.' The Doctor shrugged.   
'Probably distracted.' Missy muttered, glancing at Clara. 

'Are you directing that at me?' Clara asked, having woken up from her nap by their talking. 

'Well, the mistakes were made in the last cluster when you've been sitting there.'

The Doctor rejoined the two women, 'The errors were all on my console, not yours so leave off. The circuits are older and I'm doing my best with them.'

'Doctor, take a break.' Clara said. He nodded and sat down beside her. 

'We could push on and get more done here.' Missy commented. 

'You should take a break as well.' Clara said. 'When you start making mistakes, you should take a break. Saves time in the long run. It's been hours, Missy, could you get us some food?'

'Order your little pet around, I'm not yours to order about.'

'I was asking you. If you don't want to just say so.' Clara said pleasantly. 'Are you hungry, Doctor?'

'No. Not at all, but if you are I can get you something.'

'Please.' Clara asked. He got up, fetched her something to eat and joined her once more. 'How long do you figure it may take now?'

'Four more days.' The Doctor answered. 'We've got 7 boards left and then the flight synch. The plan will be to have all the settings synchronized, travel together first to Earth where we can drop you off and then a second flight where we part ways.'

'Four more days.' Clara repeated, looking at Missy. 'Is there anything that I could do to help speed things along?'

'Can you do harmonic frequency computations? Missy asked, knowing full well that the answer would be no.

'No, of course not.'

'Can you re-tune circuit board chips?' Was her next question. Clara shook her head. 'Then no, you can't do anything to help.'

The Doctor reached over and took Clara's hand in his, 'It's quite technical the work we have to do Clara, nothing personal.'

'Understood. I'll just keep out of the way then.' She resettled her legs under her on the chair and the Doctor along with Missy went back to their work.

As the day wore on, the hours passing with more computations and circuit board fixes, Missy found herself becoming distracted. She'd almost gotten used to the Doctor swanning about in the ridiculous plaid trousers and now that he was dressed in a proper fitting pair of trousers and a plain t-shirt (even though it was pink with a slight tear around the neck) she found it more tempting to try and get him out of the clothes. If he were aroused at all, she wasn't able to tell. And now, there Clara sat, watching silently for the most part. Missy thought that her sudden appearance was probably to keep the Doctor in line. If it were her pulling his strings that is exactly what she would be doing. Keeping her sex toy handy for when she needed to play. And what a sex toy Clara had claimed for herself, Missy thought with a hint of admiration. 

The admiration also came with an equal hint of sexual attraction. But how to get the two of them where she wanted them. It was a fine line after all. Missy did still need the Doctor to fix their TARDIS's and if she were to push Clara too far it would naturally prompt the Doctor to lose his shit. While Missy didn't really mind him losing it, she recognized that she didn't have any other exit strategy. 

A crack of bones broke into Missy's thoughts as the Doctor slid out from under her console and stretched his arms above his head. His t-shirt hitched up over his stomach as he did so and then settled back as he dropped his arms and twisted from side to side. 'Done for now. If I lay on my back one more time today I won't be able to get back up.'

'Oh well, let's push on and then when you're stuck on your back Clara and I can take turns riding you.' Missy teased. 'What do you think Clara?'

'Sounds positively rude and somewhat enticing, shame that you didn't do as I asked last night.' Clara shrugged, ignoring the pained look by the Doctor as he was talked about as if he was just a walking cock to be used. 'Else I might have been more open to the suggestion.'

'Last night was quite amusing, but we can move on now.' Missy said coldly. 'If you aren't up for a threesome again, I'm open to one on ones. With either of you.'

The Doctor just shrugged and motioned to Clara. 'Up to her.' He said evenly. 

'Right now, I'm more interested in getting some dinner. Doctor.' His name alone sufficed as a command and he once more fetched her something to eat. Missy just shook her head and helped herself. 

Without the work to keep her occupied, Missy quickly became bored after eating. Now that Clara had come out of her self-imposed exile, she was more talkative but restricted most of her conversation to the Doctor and that was proving to be as bland as their basic menu. 'Do you two not know how to have any bit of fun? Here we are, stuck together in a small area with just each other for amusement and you two would rather chat about nonsense.'

'We're recounting adventures we've had together in the past.' Clara pointed out. 'Not everyone is as fixated on sex as you are.'

'Sex is fun though!' Missy said with a flourish. 'There's so many different things you can do to another person. And that just goes up in variations when you have three people playing at once!'

'Then suck the Doctor off like I asked you to last night.' Clara said. He just sat there, hands on his knees, blushing slightly but fully expecting that he'd be called to duty soon.

Missy furrowed her brows, which did not make her look at all alluring. 'Clara that's getting rather old now. Move on. Loosen the bra straps, slip the panties off and play. I'm sure that we're all adult enough to enjoy ourselves.'

'If you're so keen to play, then suck him off.' 

The Doctor just swallowed, caught as a pawn between two queens. Neither of them willing to bend to the others will. A faint hope formed in his head that Clara would hold out, Missy would dig her heels in deeper and then Clara would order him to his room. An even fainter hope would be Clara joining him and willing to have sex one on one. He watched Missy's face. It was up to her to decide how badly she wanted that threesome that she had mentioned to him earlier. The Doctor knew her well enough to make a good guess as to what she was thinking. Was her desire for a threesome (or at least some form of sex) stronger than her normal need for control. 

Missy sat there, pondering for a long few minutes and then broke out into a grin. She got up, walking towards the Doctor slowly and stood, looking down at him. Missy wasn't really surprised to see at least the beginning of a bulge in his trousers. However, she didn't touch him. Instead, she took an extra few steps and stood in front of Clara and then bent down, hands on the arms of the chair. Missy leaned close to Clara, her top low and loose to reveal her breasts to Clara's gaze. That close to the human woman and Missy could hear her heartbeat speed up just as a slight flush appeared on Clara's neck. 'Suck him off, you said.' Missy spoke huskily. 'Or I'll never touch him again while the three of us are trapped here.' 

The Doctor caught the wording and waited for Clara to catch on. Semantics, he thought. Missy was using Clara's words to turn it to her own advantage. 

'Then,' Missy continued softly. 'I'll just touch you.' Clara blinked, her mouth going dry and, unable to react fast enough was caught by Missy in her grasp, her deep red lips pressed against Clara's lips, tongue thrusting between her lips to taste Clara once more. As Missy hungrily kissed Clara, she knelt on the chair quickly pinning her down. Clara had no chance to give the Doctor any order at all. Instead, she found herself responding again to Missy's sexual appetite and allowing Missy to guide her hands to Missy's firm round breasts. The nipples were already hard points that she could feel through Missy's top. 

The Doctor sat, watching for a moment and then closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Opening them again, he saw Clara give in to eagerly stroke Missy's breasts. Now he was definitely aroused, he could feel his trousers tighten around him. His right foot started to tap silently on the floor. Missy pressed on, her kisses became rougher, nipping at Clara's lips. When Clara's hands moved down over Missy's back and then to her buttocks, slipping under the waist of Missy's trousers and pushing them down and then sliding over the smooth skin, the Doctor could barely contain himself and moved a hand from his knee to his crotch, trying to ease some of the tension. He couldn't help the thought that he had wished Missy had sucked him off the previous night because right now he would be more than willing to join in if it hadn't been for Clara's command to him the night before. 

Missy guided Clara's mouth down to her breasts, moaning as Clara remembered that she could be rougher than usual. The feeling of Clara's teeth scraping along her sensitive nipples caused Missy to tremble slightly, feeling her crotch get wetter. Her hands pulled Clara's top open, the buttons ripped off, exposing her. Missy pressed her hips against Clara and roughly massaged Clara's slightly smaller breasts. Both women were eager to to tease and finger one another. 

Clara's moans alone would have had the Doctor hard if he hadn't already been, but Missy's pleased purring pushed him over the edge. He hadn't been told by Clara that he couldn't touch himself so he unzipped his trousers and had his erection in his hand, stroking himself as he watched them play. When Missy slid down to her knees and edged Clara's leg up over the arm of the chair to bury herself between them, the Doctor groaned aloud. Clara looked to him for a moment, her breathing hoarse, when she saw he was masturbating she crooked a finger at him, gesturing him to come to her. The Doctor stood, still running his fingers up and down his erection, stepped over to the chair. Clara took over stroking him and looked up to catch his eyes. He caught his breath as he saw her turn her head away but not before he saw that there was more than just sex on her mind. That would complicate things between them later but for the moment he did the same, closing his mind to the future.

Reaching over, Missy went to cup her hands around his testicles but Clara pushed her hand away. The Doctor grunted and grasped Missy at the wrist, holding her off. She pulled away from Clara's crotch and looked up at Clara. Frustrated, Missy punched the chair seat and Clara closed her legs, sitting up more comfortably. 'Bitch.' Missy hissed at Clara then, a hand wrapped tight around his erection, pulled him closer and began to lick the length of his member. Clara caught the look of relief in the Doctor's face. Smiling in her triumph, she ran her foot up between Missy's legs to rub her toe along her crotch. With Missy's concession to Clara, he was quick to come and for the rest of the evening the three of them simply enjoyed themselves without restriction.

Clara, finally exhausted, rose to leave Missy's room. The Doctor went to stand up, pulling away from Missy's slow stroking hand on his groin, and was about to follow her until she gestured for him to stay. He looked confused for a moment. 'Wake me for breakfast,' was all she said as she exited the room, wanting only to crawl in to bed alone and sleep soundly.

'Mmm,' Missy smiled and slipped her hand up to encircle his erection. 'Nice. Looks like she's let you off the leash for the rest of the night. And with me, no less.'

'I should go,' he said but he had to admit that he was reluctant to do so. 'Fuck.' He rasped out under his breath. Missy tilted her head back, laughing softly at his dilemma. 'Shut up.' He snapped at her, knocking her hand away from him. 

'Oh, Doctor. Do you really think that after these past few days that she'll want you to stay in her life? Sure she can snap her fingers and have you drop your trousers but humans never want that long term. They want cuddles and romance, flowers and chocolates. That is not you at all.' Missy stretched out languidly. 'You can sit still that long no more than I can.'

'I really do not need your help.' He said quietly.   
'No, you don't because you already know it's true.' She ran a finger tip up along the middle of his chest to his chin. 'You just have trouble accepting it. You going to run away again?' Without a word he got up from the bed, slipped his trousers on and left. Missy sighed at his stupidity.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days to go, Clara thought as she lay there in his bed, two more nights. Her surprise was that she was alone. She had deliberately given him the choice to do as he wished and he had not joined her. Daft of her really to think that he would have chosen to spend the night with her when she had made it clear that what took place here meant nothing. Should mean nothing, Clara corrected herself, but she wasn't expecting that she'd be able to lock these nights away and never bring them up with the Doctor again. What she could do though was to set it aside and talk it over with him afterwards when they weren't trapped and weren't near Missy.

'Ugh.' Clara groaned at the thought of the dark haired Time Lady. At least it was a little less complicated when it came to her. The passionate sex between them had indeed matched the intensity of her overwhelming hatred of the woman. Now she felt neither to the same urgency. Both had been fucked out of her, she thought. A knock at the door and the Doctor calling her to breakfast. For now, she set her thoughts aside and readied herself to eat.

The next 14 hours passed as usual, they ate and then the Doctor and Missy got to work. Clara spent her time either watching them work or getting a book from the Doctor's shelves to read. She had a quick lunch but wasn't joined by either of them. Instead, they pressed on until dinner time when the Doctor, with a groan, hauled himself to his feet from under his TARDIS console. He'd wound up with some sort of oil on his face when he'd pulled out a circuit board and streaks of the blue liquid remained on his cheek and neck. Scrubbing at it, he took the steps up to Missy's TARDIS two at a time to join the ladies. 'Did I get it all off?' He asked them.

'Missed some on your neck.' Clara said, pointing to the offending spot.

'Thanks,' he said and scrubbed at the spot furiously. 'Four boards left. What do you think, Missy? Two more days of adjustments and then the flight sync?'

'Long as you don't fuck up as many settings as you did earlier today, we should be done then.' Missy sniffed at him.

'How was I to know that the board had been inserted upside down?' The Doctor exclaimed.

'You would have been the one who last fixed it. Probably when you were exiled and tried your damnedest to over-ride the blocks the High Council slapped on your TARDIS.'

'Wouldn't have had to do that if you had bothered to give me a hand at the time.' He shot back. 'But no, you just got fixated on mocking me and trying to wipe out the human race.'

'Why would I have helped you? You fucked yourself up by getting involved with humans in the first place. The High Council would have interceded at some point. You just walked in and stirred the shit pile up faster. See, if it had been me in that position, I would have just sat back and watched from the sidelines, enjoy the show and maybe mess up some of their plans. Certainly wouldn't have blundered in and made it obvious.'

'They were killing innocents.' The Doctor muttered. 'Had to do something.'

'Innocents die every day, Doctor. Whether you're there or not.' Missy said coldly.

'At least I try to help.'  
'If he didn't try and just let someone like you walk all over those innocent people then the universe would be a lot poorer for it.' Clara added, hating to see him put upon by Missy. 'What good have you ever done?'

'If I have, it was only by accident.' Missy told her and rolled her eyes at Clara's judgemental glare. 'Look, honey, you can sit there and pass judgement on me all you like and it doesn't mean a damn thing to me. People die all the time. I'm not going to pretend to cry about it. Most of the shit that happens in the universe today happens because those closest to the bastards causing it won't do anything about it themselves. If the Doctor wants to go blundering in to clean up their self-made messes then he can go right ahead. I'm not about to dirty my shoes on their shit.'

'Not every evil in the universe is a result of that, Missy.' The Doctor said. 'There is you after all.'

'Aren't I?' Missy grinned at him. 'Have you looked in the mirror at all Doctor?' He beetled his eyebrows, puzzled. 'Simpatico. You're the one closest to me that's trying to stop me causing shit.'

Clara fought for a moment to not smile at his reaction but couldn't stop a little snicker. 'Clara?' He asked.

'I'm sorry, Doctor. From all that I've seen and heard about her she's right. She's trying to cause trouble and you chase after her to try and stop her. So you're doing your job on that score.'

'Stop the universe everyone!' Missy cried out. 'Clara actually agreed with me!'

The Doctor looked from Clara to Missy and then back again. 'Are you two...' He wagged his finger at the two of them. 'Are you two ganging up on me?'

'Noooo,' Clara said looking innocent.

'Yesss.' Missy said, looking just as innocent as Clara.

'So much for that happy moment of agreement.' The Doctor smirked.

Missy glanced over to Clara and winked at her. Clara raised an eyebrow. Missy nodded her head towards the Doctor who was starting to look confused again, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Next she nodded towards her bedroom. The two women got up, took an arm of the Doctor's each and began to haul him towards Missy's bedroom. 'Hey! What are you two doing?' The Doctor managed to get his arm free of Clara's grasp but Missy was another matter. Rather than try to grab his arm again, Clara got behind him and pushed him while Missy kept pulling his arm. 'Stop this!'

'Doctor, get to the bedroom.' Clara said. When he didn't stop stalling, she smacked him hard on the ass. 'Do as you are told.'

'Clara!' He begged weakly but stopped stalling and went into the bedroom. 'Do I dare hope that you two will be gentle?'

Missy cackled. 'Gentle? With you? You're asking me to be gentle with you? Clara, can you believe the cheek of the man? Wanting me to be gentle with him?'

'Gentle is so not you,' Clara said. 'I'm the gentle one.'

'You aren't always gentle!' The Doctor protested. 'You bit my groin last night!'

'You're always saying how quickly you heal. Just wanted to see.' Clara shrugged. 'You did seem to enjoy it. And you never complain when Missy is biting or scratching you. Has he ever complained to you, Missy?'

'Never.' She shook her head. 'And believe me, I've done a lot worse to him in the past.'

'Missy!' The Doctor looked panicked. 'Don't you dare!'

She laughed. 'I won't embarrass you, Doctor. Rather do wonderfully naughty things with you. Talking just isn't as much fun. Right, Clara?'

'You do have a point, Missy.' Clara agreed. 'What shall we do then, Missy?'

'I would say start with a strip tease but he's rubbish at that.' Missy said casually. 'How about we make him masturbate for us while we think of what else we'd like him to do for us.'

'Is he that bad? He's quick to chuck the trousers off when he wants to.'

'I am right here, do I get a say in any of this?' The Doctor tried to say something but both women just looked at him.

Clara shook her head. “No. Sorry, Missy, you were saying about his strip tease abilities.'

'It requires at least some level of coordination and he doesn't have any at all. You have seen him run haven't you?' Clara nodded. 'That gives you an idea of how he dances then. Start with the masturbation.'

Clara nodded, 'Doctor, masturbate for us.'

 Embarrassed about being asked to perform for them solo, he went bright red. 'Can I sit?' Clara nodded and he sat on the edge of the bed. Unzipping, he eased himself out and began to stroke himself. At first, he found that he wasn't quite in the mood being the centre of attention of the two women until he glanced at Clara. The flush of her cheeks as she got turned on watching him did the same for him. As his erection grew he worked himself harder, closing his eyes to think of just doing this for Clara alone. The two women only watched him at first and then Missy slipped behind Clara and began to kiss her neck, brushing her brown hair out of the way. Missy licked her soft skin lightly and started to unbutton her top. The Doctor looked up as Missy was slipping Clara's top right off and running her hands over her breasts.

Feeling Clara's heart rate increase, Missy began to tug and tease Clara's nipples. When the Doctor kept looking, Missy kept going further with Clara. Whispering softly, Missy urged Clara to stroke her own crotch. When Clara did as directed, Missy smiled at the Doctor's reaction. He had moved his free hand to his testicles, massaging them. 'Come for Clara, Doctor.' Missy urged him on and he pumped harder. Grunting, his head jerked back and he came. As he breathed hard, he slowed his stroking and watched Missy continue to tease Clara. 'Your turn, Clara.' Missy said quietly, sliding her hand down over Clara's own to urge her to rub herself harder. 'Masturbate for the Doctor.' When Clara did orgasm she cried out, pressing against Missy behind her. 'And now for me,' Missy said as she pushed two fingers inside Clara's already quivering hole, sliding them in and out until Clara cried out a second time.

Turning around, Clara wound her fingers into Missy's dark hair to kiss her hard. As the two women kissed, Clara was moving Missy about to back her onto the bed until they were falling onto it beside the Doctor. Astride Missy, Clara bent over her to continue kissing her, a hand running over Missy's breasts and hard nipples through her top. Missy continued to rub Clara's crotch. 'Fuck me, Clara,' Missy groaned against her lips and then gasped as Clara thrust two fingers inside Missy. Thrusting upwards to meet Clara's thrusts Missy was soon coming as well.

Clara, tired for the moment from keeping herself up, came to a rest beside Missy, with the Doctor to the other side of her. Missy was only partially satiated by Clara's efforts and continued to stroke herself. Having watched the women, he was already achingly hard again. Without waiting he stood up and then, pushing her legs apart, he was guiding himself into Missy. Clara lay there watching, still amazed at how different he was while fucking Missy than when he was fucking herself. He took Missy over the edge, her orgasm ripped through her as she arched up against him. He pressed on until he came a second time. Shifting away from Missy, Clara gave him space to rest between them.


	13. Chapter 13

As the three of them lay there the only sound was their breathing. Missy turned on her side to casually caress the Doctor's chest, feeling him breathe and his heart beats slowing down. Clara was getting sleepier and the Doctor moved his arm in order that she could use his shoulder as a pillow.

'One more night,' He said in the growing silence between them. He wondered if there were anything more that could happen. Clara's breathing steadied as she fell asleep. Glancing to his other side, Missy was looking at him thoughtfully. Raising herself one elbow, she continued her stroking. 'Will you keep the truce until this is over?' He asked softly, not wanting to rouse Clara.

'Truce?' She asked.

'I'm not a fool, whatever you think of me.' The Doctor's voice dropped even lower. Missy rolled her eyes at him. 'That was all you this evening, giving her the ideas to direct me about..' Her silent laugh answered for her. Reaching his free hand over to Clara's temple, he touched her softly with a gentle crooning, waiting a moment for her body to totally slip into a very deep rest. He needed to speak to Missy and the chance of them being alone at all now was nil. 'The devil I'll have to make a deal with. What's the price?'

'So much I could ask for.' Missy said, letting her fingertips dance down towards his stomach to tug gently on the silver grey hairs. She chewed on her finger, thinking. 'Is that all you're looking for? Keep the pretence of Clara running the show one more night?'

'Until we get her home.' He amended.

Missy cracked her neck, getting out the kink in it and then sat up, cross legged to look down at him in a more comfortable position. 'After that?'

'Hopefully you'll have gotten over your current boredom and leave me be for a while.'

'That I can never promise! You know that. I love playing with you.'

'Clara?' He asked.

'Yes, her.'

'I don't know.'

'She has no clue, does she? She honestly thinks that you obey her?'

'I have been, willingly. And will continue to most likely. Unless it's to her harm. I'd prefer if you left her alone. She's human, she'll never really give you what you're looking for, not for adventure or in bed.'

'Spoilsport.' She grumped at him. 'Fine, Clara's off limits and I'll play the game one more night. You however.' Here she blatantly reached down and clutched his genitals tightly in her grasp. 'I will bide my time and I will do some very incredibly wicked things to you when you're far away from the simpering whines of your precious Clara.'

The Doctor winced in pain as Missy squeezed him very hard. 'Fuck.' He swallowed hard against the shooting pain. 'Deal.' He gasped out and then let out a whoosh of breath as she released her grip. Running a hand over his jaw, he blinked a few times until the pain subsided.

Missy smiled wickedly at him. 'One more night, Doctor.'


	14. Chapter 14

'One board left,' The Doctor announced, getting up from under his console. 'All checks are green so far. Finish them in the morning and then by end of the day we'll have you home, Clara.' He had taken to using his cut t-shirt as a rag to clean his hands on. One of these days, he thought, he'd have to spend some time just cleaning the electronics off. 'Who's up for a celebratory last meal together?'

'Oh? Do you mean a fancy glass of water and bland protein pate?' Missy did not sound enthused.

'You know what I meant.' The Doctor sighed. Missy rolled her eyes and went to get them all food. 'Clara? One last night.' He held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet to head up the stairs. They settled in their chairs in Missy's room to eat. There really wasn't much for any of them to say any more, at least not on a casual level. After eating, they just relaxed quietly. Missy sat there, watching the other two through half-closed eyes. She wanted to push the two of them further this last evening. Her past sexual dalliances with the Doctor meant that she knew his limits, for a moment she wished she were still male to power into him hard but that wasn't to be this time round.

Now Clara, what could she do to that precious little human of his. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she could stop herself. 'What's on your mind?' Clara asked having caught Missy's movement.

'Nothing important. Just daydreaming.' Missy draped her legs over the arm of her chair to lounge backwards.

The Doctor, having become somewhat absorbed in tinkering with his sonic screwdriver's settings, looked up briefly at the two women. 'You and daydreaming almost sounds frightening.'

'As frightening as you playing with a phallic shaped instrument?' Missy shot back. He looked at her and then at the sonic in his hands for a moment before slipping it back into his trouser pocket. Missy laughed.

'And that's turned the conversation to sex again,' Clara noted with a smile at Missy and then at the Doctor whose cheeks had gone a shade of red.

'Sex? We're not talking about sex. Missy was just commenting on the suggestive shape of my sonic.' Clara just laughed at the Doctor's comment.

'And that's not sex?' Clara asked with a laugh.

'Is there a vibration setting on that sonic, Doctor?' Missy goaded him, winking at Clara. 'That must be why you always have it in your pocket.'

'There is NO vibration setting on it and it's not a sex toy!' The Doctor sounded annoyed. 'Missy, I expect you to be that rude but Clara? You too?'

She shrugged, 'What? I'm not allowed to have naughty thoughts? The past few nights should have disabused you of that notion.'

The Doctor tried to back pedal. 'Not saying that. Just ah,' He floundered. Again. 'Just not used to expressing them.'

'Idiot.' Clara said, shaking her head at him. 'I've been ordering you about into a variety of sexual activities with both myself and Missy but when I make a sexual comment off hand you get all prudish. I dread to think what you'll be like after this is resolved.'

'Thought we weren't going to talk about it.' The Doctor said quietly, studiously avoiding Missy's gaze.

'You brought it up.' Clara said, coldly.

'Didn't bring it up. Just not used to you talking that way. Sorry.' His hands rubbed in his silver hair, nervous and mussing it even more than normal. 'Sorry.' He repeated himself.

'And here I was hoping for a lovely final evening with maybe some easy casual sex amongst the three of us to wind the whole affair up for the parting of our ways tomorrow.' Missy said. 'Are you two going to make me choose one or the other now? I really didn't want to settle for just halves.'

The Doctor raised his hands in surrender. 'Sorry.' Clara sat quietly just looking at him. 'What do I do?' He asked Clara.

'I know what I'd like you to do,' Missy interjected. 'Though I suspect the notion of getting a good hard fucking is out of the question now.'

'No.' Clara said. 'The Doctor thinks I can't be rude. So I think he needs one last lesson in just how rude I can be.'

Missy's eyebrow shot up. 'Oh? This sounds intriguing. What does sweet human Clara think is rude?'

'Come here.' Clara gestured for Missy to come over to her. When Missy was beside her, Clara leaned close to her ear and whispered softly. Missy jerked her head back for a moment and then looked hard at Clara. 'I won't order you, not for that.' Clara said. 'Are you up for it?'

Missy thought about what Clara had suggested for a long moment. It was pushing her own personal boundaries and it would certainly shock the Doctor. Especially given their history together. A smile curled her lip. His reaction would be so very worth it if she were to allow this. 'Are you?' Missy asked Clara.

'It's not new for me. I don't know about you.'

Missy made up her mind, anticipating that the results would be far-reaching between her and the Doctor. 'Yes. I'm up for it.' Oh yes, she thought. She was up for what Clara had planned what Clara didn't know was how the Doctor would react. And that would make this evening oh so sweet for Missy.

He just watched the exchange between the two women and waited. It wasn't long of a wait.

'You,' Clara looked at him. 'No touching for now. Neither yourself or us.' She got up, took Missy by the hand and led her to the bed. There she sat astride Missy and started kissing her. Missy, always up for sex, was eager to respond. All he could do was sit and watch. With Clara's directions stopping him from doing anything whatsoever he could only watch as the two women got more involved with one another. It was no surprise to him that he became aroused watching them. It was almost too much for him when Clara was about to orgasm with Missy between her legs, her hand on Missy's head urging her on.

'Clara.' He whispered aloud as she arched her back, moaning.

Missy herself was dripping with arousal as well and, with Clara satiated for the moment, was slipping up along Clara's body to kiss her again. She pressed her lips against Clara's ear, 'I want him to bring me off with his tongue. Tell him.'

Clara, nodding, raised her head to look at him. 'Don't touch yourself yet. Go down on Missy. Make her come with your tongue.'

With a groan, his trousers tight around his erection, he joined them by the bed. With Missy still on top of Clara to continue enjoying their kissing and stroking, the Doctor bent and began to lick her crotch. His fingers spread her wider and his tongue slid in and out, drinking from her. His hips moved in time with his tongue, rubbing himself on the side of the bed pressing his erection against it to try and relieve his ache.

Missy was enjoying herself, directing Clara and having the Doctor obediently following her orders. The Doctor was always good at knowing how to get her off so she was quickly grinding against him, close to peaking. Clara must have sensed this because her kisses became rougher, teeth tugging on Missy's lips scraping on them. 'Stop,' Missy said hoarsely. 'Not yet.'

The Doctor, obedient as ever, drew himself away from Missy but hovered there, waiting. He watched the women exchange a glance and Missy nodded. 'Doctor, strip.' Clara directed him. He did as he was told, happy to finally drop his trousers and release his aching erection. Another glance to Missy and then Clara spoke: 'Fuck her from behind.' He froze for a moment. Missy was breathing hard, waiting for him. Stepping forward, erection in hand to guide himself into her, he laid a hand on her back to sense Missy's mood. Clara must not know that he had never done this to Missy, in none of their encounters had he ever been the one on the top. 'Do as you are told, Doctor.' Clara's voice brought him back to his senses. Missy was still relaxed under his touch.

'Clara,' The Doctor tried to say no to what was being asked of him. Not that he had any problem with the act itself but with it being Missy.

Missy growled at him, looking over her shoulder at him, 'Do what she told you to do, Doctor. Be a man for once.'

With no way out, the Doctor took a deep breath and began to ease himself inside Missy. 'Fuck.' He muttered harshly, glancing at Clara for a moment but she was too absorbed in watching Missy's reaction. Working his way deeper, he felt Missy tense up around him. He leaned forward over Missy's back, 'You didn't tell her the truth.' He spoke softly and in Gallifreyan.

'My choice, Doctor.' She replied in the same manner. 'Now make it count.' With her consent, he did as he had been told. Taking cues from Missy's reactions he went as hard as he dared with her. Clara watched the two of them, enjoying it immensely as she stroked herself until she was ready to orgasm again herself. The Doctor, she noted, had closed his eyes as he thrust inside Missy. His face was flushed and there was a sheen of sweat on his chest until he was grunting with the effort. A final cry and he drove inside her as deep as possible, emptying himself inside. Missy moaned and ground back against his body, a shudder ran through her body as she came. Clara moved to Missy's side to stroke her to another orgasm.

Spent, the Doctor slid out of Missy and lay down on the bed by her side. Running his hand over his face to wipe the sweat off , he looked over at Clara. She was licking her lips, still aroused from watching and still stroking Missy lightly. 'Damn you,' He said. 'Was that your idea Clara?'

'Yes.' Clara said. 'Problem? I didn't think it would be considering what you and Missy appear to have done together in the past.'

'Missy?' The Doctor left the question unasked but the wicked smile on her face made him groan.

Missy began to laugh. Between Clara's obvious enjoyment and his pained expression she was quite pleased with herself. 'I love the look on your face Doctor. So exquisitely tender and crushed at the same time. Didn't stop you from fucking me nice and hard though.'

'Have I missed something here?' Clara asked.

The Doctor shook his head, unable to answer. Missy mocked him. 'Oh go on Doctor. Why don't you tell her? Tell her why your all sad and upset over fucking me in the ass.'

'Doctor?' Clara asked him pointedly. 'What's going on? Tell me.'

'It was her first time.' He said quietly, trying to be respectful. 'In that position.' Turning on his side, he looked at Missy and made to move closer to her, to hold her but she stopped him, pushing him away. He looked even more pained.

'Seriously?' Clara bit her lip, realizing why the Doctor was upset. 'You should have said, Missy. I would never have...'

Missy just laughed more, 'Foolish woman. If I hadn't wanted to do it you would never have had the option.'

'Then why!' Clara asked.

'Because it would hurt him!' Missy said, triumphantly. 'And look at the poor fellow. All upset and wounded because he didn't have a choice, couldn't make it all special. So very worth it to see him squirm this way.' Missy pushed him onto his back, sitting astride him. 'Right, Doctor? You would have been so much happier if you could have made it oh so special and tender. You are as foolish as her. It was worth every moment, knowing that you'd feel this way.'

'Stop this, Missy. You've already got what you wanted.' He tried to sit up, throw her off him but she had leverage on him and kept him on his back.

'Just like the first night, being forced into fucking your precious little Clara when all you really wanted was to shower her in soft, sweet, tender moments of love making.' Her hand grabbed his jaw, making him look at her. 'So wonderful to see you crumble in regret then and now tonight.'

'Missy, you are just a bitch. A cruel bitch.' Clara snapped at her. 'Get off of him. Now.'

'Are you actually ordering me?' Missy arched an eyebrow at her.

'Yes! Do as you are told!' Clara said. 'I am ordering you. If you don't then I'll see to it that you do.'

'And just how do you intend to do that!' Missy said, laughing even more. 'You, a quaint little human against me? OW!' Clara's hand grabbed a fistful of her dark hair, pulling her head back. It wasn't so much the force but the shock that Clara would even attempt a physical attack of any kind on Missy that found her falling backwards.  
'Doctor. Get our clothes. We're done with this bitch. Now.' Clara hissed at him. He scrambled off the bed and gathered up their discarded clothes. She released her hold on Missy's hair. 'I know that you still need him until the TARDIS's are separated. Stay in your TARDIS, finish the repairs in the morning and then it's over.'

Missy licked her lips, excited by Clara's angry outburst. 'Must we end this way, Clara? You're such a tiny little firecracker. One more good time? You're all fired up now so I'm sure you could bite harder now.'

'Done with you.' Clara said, turning cold. 'Hatred and passion, remember. The passion is all fucked out of me. That just leaves my hatred for you, Missy.'

'Doctor?' Missy turned to him, gazing at him. 'What about you?'

He stood there, the clothes in a bundle in front of him to cover his genitals. 'I think,' He glanced at Clara. 'that the truce is over. That's the last night. Tomorrow it's finished and we part ways.'

'Until the next time.' Missy grinned. 'Get the fuck out of my TARDIS. You can go without food tomorrow, Clara. Unless you're back for another fuck then I don't want to see you again.'

Turning away, Clara left with the Doctor following behind. He couldn't help looking back over his shoulder at his old friend. He sighed when she blew him a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Clara made her way to the Doctor's room, expecting him to be behind her which he was and he held the door for her and joined her. 'Did you know?' Clara asked only after she had settled herself on his bed, cross-legged.

'That she was a virgin in that respect? No. I know that I had never had sex with her that way at any time in our history. Knowing her and what she's like, I would have expected that at some point she would have but apparently she's too dominant to have done that ever before.' He explained as he folded up their clothes and set them on the sofa. 'It wasn't until,' He paused and swallowed, looking away from Clara. 'not until I was entering her could I tell she'd never ah...' He let the words die on his lips.

'She played us both then?' Clara meant it as a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

'She did. Apparently the regret and pain that she expected I would feel was worth it for her.' He stood by the bed, still naked like her but neither of them really noticed or cared.

'Missy really hates you.' Her voice dropped.

'No, she doesn't hate me. She just knows how to get what she wants from me that will either please her or turn her on..' He shrugged his shoulders. 'Like you now.'

'Were you playing me?' Clara asked point blank. 'While I've been ordering you about?'

'No.' He said emphatically. 'Whatever you asked of me, I did willingly. If you had asked me to do something that was just wrong, I would have refused however.'

'If you had known about Missy?' She pushed him further.

'If I'd known she was a virgin to anal sex? I would have refused. No matter what you or Missy had asked of me. I wouldn't have gone ahead. I didn't know until I was already .. ' He made a gesture and let the words go unsaid. Finally, he sat on the end of the bed, away from her.

'She consented though.'

'Consent isn't the point. Something like that isn't to be taken so lightly. Not in my mind, anyway.'

'What about us?'

There it was, he thought. The subject they had taken great care to avoid until now. 'Us?' He asked. 'I never imagined it starting out this way.'

'How could either of us have imagined this.' Clara agreed.

'What's happened over these past days,' His heart began to sink at what the outcome may be but he reached for her hand, glad when she took it. 'It has been intense. Incredible and intimate. I've learned so much about you that I never could have imagined.' Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed her softly. 'You wanted it to be set aside, outside of time and space. Can we both of us lock it away, out of sight, begin anew?'

'I don't know if I can.' Clara said honestly.

'Neither do I. And if we can't?'

'I've seen you with her, how you are with her. I was turned on by it in the heat of the moment.' Clara admitted. 'I hate that you care so much about her.'

'I can't change my past.'

'The past helps write the future.' Clara said softly.

'What are you asking me to do?'

'Can you honestly promise me that you would never be with her again for as long as we travel together? That it would remain only us?'

The hammer fell and he swallowed hard. How could he make a promise of that magnitude. His eyes bored into hers as he pondered the moment. Turn his back on Missy? To their history? He could never be sure when he would see her or what would happen. 'I can't promise that, Clara. No more than I could promise to protect you from harm if you continue to travel with me. All I can promise you is that I will do all that I can to be the man you want me to be. But I am not perfect. I fail.'

She nodded, she understood and was at least grateful for his honesty. 'Tonight then. Just us? Show me what you wanted it to be between us if this had never happened?'

'I would be honoured Clara.' He smiled lovingly at her. Moving to kneel on the bed beside her, he took her hand in his, kissing them softly. Gazing into her eyes he asked her: 'May I make love to you, Clara Oswald?'

She smiled, blushing at his formality, “Yes, Doctor. Make love to me.' Her hand rested on his cheek, stroking him lightly. 'Do as you are told.'

With her command, the Doctor leaned forward to kiss her softly. Hesitant for a moment, he breathed in deeply to catch her scent and the warmth of her breath that escaped her slightly parted lips. Then he pressed lightly against those lovely pink lips, soft and warm. A hint of salt and sweat from their night so far. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes, a long finger tracing her lips and then he was kissing the corner of them, a light touch of his tongue darting out to taste her. Then he was gently nibbling with his lips up the line of her jaw to her earlobe, sucking on it softly. His other hand, his long fingers stroking her face before brushing through her shoulder length brown hair, his palm resting against the back of her head. Back to her lips, kissing her softly but fully on the lips. She tastes so sweet, he thought to himself, as he dared to slide his tongue between her open lips. 

Clara's hands rested lightly on his shoulders, letting him do as he wished. Breathing in, her nostrils filled with his aroma, masculine and sweaty. Musky, that's the word that came to her mind. Musky and sexy. She was getting more aroused with his gentle touches. Leaning her head back, his lips began to move with soft light bites. The Doctor found a spot just at her throat that made her shiver with each darting flick of his tongue. She held her breath for a moment as he sucked gently on the spot, exhaling only when he moved down further past her throat towards her chest. 

His fingers danced over her body, stroking her skin. When his mouth finally found its way to between her breasts his hands were sliding slowly over her to lay lightly under her breasts. A gasp escaped her when he cupped both breasts in his palms, his thumbs easily able to massage her swollen, hard nipples. With a moan, she ran her hands down over his shoulders to his lower back. It was getting to be too much for her. The way the Doctor was so very gentle and teasing was overwhelming her senses. So different from the extremes that she'd experienced over the past days. 'Doctor,' her voice was raspy from her arousal. 'I want you.' His breath was hot against her skin as he looked up to her face. Her hand pressed against his face, trying to draw him back up to kiss her lips. Moving up, his chest pressed against hers to feel her nipples against his skin, two hard points. 

'My love,' He whispered before kissing her again. Clara's hands moved further down over his buttocks, urging him closer towards her. His erection was held tight between their bodies against her thigh. A slow motion of his hips and the light friction of their skin. Her crotch was positively dripping she was so ready for him now. Clara slipped her hand around, lightly over his hips to his groin. With a gentle touch, her finger tips ran up and down the hard length. It was his turn to quiver in response. With her direction he was gliding inside her. The pace of their lovemaking was slow and languid, each of them wanting to not let it end but neither wanted to hold back any longer. Still slow, the Doctor thrust deeper inside her as her hips rose to meet his downward motion. 'My love.' He sighed, his breath catching. 'Clara, oh...' His eyes widened as he pressed home and felt himself give over to her, spending himself totally. Remaining inside her, his fingers rubbed gently on her sensitive nub. The teasing brought her to orgasm and her muscles spasmed, tightening around him involuntarily. 

'Oh, oh, ooooh.' Clara gasped at the intensity before collapsing weakly on the bed. A soft sighing moan from her as he slid out of her finally. He lay against her side, pressed against her to feel her heart beat thrum under her skin. Lips danced over her shoulders and the nape of her neck as he helped her come down. 'Doctor.' She breathed his name finally. 

'Clara,' His voice whispered in her ear. 'I love you.'

Turning towards him, she hugged him with her face buried in the crook of his neck. What was she going to do now, the emotions ran through her like a speeding train about to run off the track. The tears almost burst out of her when his arms encircled her, hugging her tightly. She held them back though. For now, she thought, for now just live in this moment with him. 


	16. Chapter 16

'Done!' The Doctor cried out while dragging himself out from under his console. 'All green, across all boards!' Racing up the steps he stood in the doorway to Missy's TARDIS. 'You have the flight data ready?'

Missy's response was cold. Since they had all emerged that morning from their respective rooms the work had been done without any chatter aside from what was necessary. Clara had sat in the Doctor's TARDIS in the large chair, reading a book to stay out of the way. With his announcement, she got up and took a seat on the jump seat by the console. 'Flight data set on mine, yours?'

'All set!' He said, grinning as he trotted back down to stand at his console by the flight controls. 'Ready Clara? Next stop Earth!'

There was a loud slam as the door to Missy's TARDIS suddenly closed. A hiss followed and he looked up quickly. 'No no no! Missy! No! Test flight first! That was the plan!'

Her voice came over the speaker, 'Oh, right, Earth. To drop off your precious little Clara. Simpering, whining, smarmy Clara.' Her laughter was harsh.  'Well now Doctor. It's been more than a pleasure spending such quality time with you and your precious little Clara. But I think you've both been well and truly fucked over as much as I can creatively come up with for the time being and, quite frankly,I'm rather bored of both of you now. There's others to play with out there in the universe, waiting for me. So I think I'll just pass on that side trip to that vacuous planet Earth you love so much.'

'We have to make sure the synchronizing has worked! Don't be so rash!' He exclaimed. 'It won't take long at all. We won't have to wait for anything. Just.. please! Test flight first!'

'No Doctor. Not this time. I've run my own tests and I'm quite confident that I'll be free and clear of you first time round. Taraaah!'

'Missy! This wasn't the agreement. It was a test flight first to drop Clara off and then the separation. What if they aren't in sync? We may wind up stranded even longer.'

'You are always so painfully careful.' Missy sneered at him over the speakers. 'At least you managed to let loose long enough to get me to come, even in the ass, but seriously, you just can't keep it up long enough for me to want to risk being stuck with you. And certainly not on Earth.'

'But if we're stuck on Earth at least we'd not be stuck together like this. We'd be somewhere where we would have more resources, more time.' He tried to make her see sense.

'ENOUGH!' Missy barked at him. 'I'm done with you! I don't want to spend any more time with you, Doctor. I don't want to fuck your little human play thing. And your cock isn't enough for me now. You should have realised that by now. I pushed you and pushed you and kept it going longer than ever. I even gave you my tight ass to stave off the boredom.'

The Doctor, mouth agape, was shot back to every past encounter with her when they'd had sex. Doing it again! 'Damn you!' He slammed his fists into the console, the bile rising in his throat as she made him feel sick to his stomach. 

'Yes, Doctor. Damn me. Shame on me. But shame on you a million times more. You gave in, again. If we'd not been stuck together I would have dropped you in the trash after the second night. Good bye, Doctor.' The noise of her TARDIS's time rotor came over the speaker. 'Oh, and Clara, when you get tired of him yourself, don't fall for his whining and begging. I made that mistake while we were at the Academy. Having a horny puppy hanging off your ass is fun for a while but trying to get someone else to adopt him is incredibly hard.'

A brief silence and then the Doctor's TARDIS went into motion without his input, it was being pulled by Missy starting her TARDIS up first. It was carried along, still bonded. The Doctor, acting quickly reset the controls to the split settings rather than the test flight. 'Clara! Hang on tight!'

The wild gyrations of the TARDIS were different than the first. This time it seemed to stretch outwards, bulging at the seams of the walls. Clara, clinging tightly, watched the Doctor frantically hanging on and finessing the settings. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the TARDIS reached it's limits and then it snapped back. The Doctor was thrown backward away from the console, striking hard on the back of his shoulders against the rails. Clara was held back in the jump seat by the g-forces, safe from harm. Sinking to the floor, the Doctor groaned as he felt his muscles begin to bruise along his back. Nothing broken this time, he thought with an ironic sense of delight.

Rising to his feet, he clung to the console and wearily reset the coordinates to Clara's apartment before sagging to his knees. 'Clara?'

'I'm okay, no damage. You?'

'Time to add some padding to the rails I think.' He groaned. 'Is the door gone?'

She got up and walked round the console to look up to the second level. The wall was normal again. 'She's gone.'

'Good riddance.' He muttered. 'Home?'

'Please!' Clara said, pleading.

The time rotor was the only sound for the time it took to land at her apartment. The time dragged on slowly and in silence. Once the dematerializing had finished, he looked at her. 'Clara?'

'Doctor.' She stood there, eyes down.

'Next week?'

She bit her lip. She'd spent the day thinking it over. 'No.'

'No?'

'I can't do it, Doctor.' She looked at him, pain and sadness in her eyes. 'You saw too much of me that I never wanted you to see. And, I saw a side of you that I don't know if I can like. I know I'll never understand that part of you but there's a lot about you I don't understand. Seeing you with her. Someone who hurts you time and time again but you slipped easily into a relationship with her, even if it was temporary. But she'll do it again, won't she?' He nodded. 'And you'll give in again, won't you?' Again he had to nod. 'Because you'll always be the lovesick dumped boyfriend who just never gets over his first love and falls for her again whenever you meet.' He pursed his lips, fighting back his emotions as she spoke. 'She'll always be there. No matter who you're with.' He hung his head in shame, her words drove into him, each one slicing deep with it's poisonous truth. She stood there, watching him, her heart breaking at the sight of him having had his deepest pain rubbed raw and openly.

'And I hate myself just as much.' She confessed, wanting him to understand her part as well. 'For giving her as much as I did.'

'We can work it out together. Wasn't last night a start?' His voice cracked.

'Last night was beautiful, Doctor. But afterwards, laying there in your arms, it wasn't the love I thought about. Not your tenderness or your wonderfully amazing soul. It was just that image of you, naked and raw, just wanting to .. to... fuck. I don't think I'll ever get past that. And now, with that,' She held her hands apart in helplessness.

'In time,' He started.

'You have the time. Have had the time. That's why you can go from being that fucking machine, giving in to that lust that Missy pushes you to and then easily switch to that wonderful, loving gentle man. Two and a half thousand years it's taken you. I've only got what, maybe fifty years?' She shook her head. 'I can't do it. I lost Danny, I grieved and I think now, I'm at peace with myself over his loss. My hatred of Missy is exhausted, gone.' She fought to control her tears, lost for a moment and wiped the one away from her cheek. 'Time to say goodbye Doctor. Time to bury you to just be a memory for myself.'

'Clara, I love you.'

'I love you to, Doctor. And I will miss you, so very very much.' She stepped up to him, kissed him softly one last time and then left the TARDIS for the last time.


	17. Afterword

The sky was a dark blue, almost purple. A strong wind blew across the field, bending the trees. In the distance thunder rolled and lightning seared across the sky. He thought he could hear the hissing of rain falling in the distance. It would come this way soon enough but the TARDIS was just steps away and he'd be inside before he could get wet. The sky above him wasn't clouded over yet so he could see the stars and the moon of this unnamed world. Void of sentient life.

A month had gone by since they'd parted company. He'd finally patched the phone back into the console so that he could answer quickly when she called him, telling him to come and pick her up and go flying off to some amazing adventure. She'd call, he thought, she'd want him back once she'd had time to re-consider. He had never said she couldn't. But she was stubborn it seemed to him. Stubborn enough to live up to her words that he would just be a memory for her.

He opened his journal. The sketch of her, that last night with her. When she had fallen asleep in his arms, he had waited for her to be deep asleep and had gotten up, drawing her. Eyes closed, her face restful. Her body still lightly glistening with their sweat from the love making. He'd used colour for a change. The soft blushes of pinks and rose hues on her cheeks, the soft brown of her hair like a halo except for stray tendrils on her forehead.

The rain drew nearer now. He closed the journal, tied a ribbon of blue around it in a tight knot. He kissed it softly, stroking the cover lightly with his long fingers. `Goodbye, Clara. Thank you for making me feel so very very special.`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading. 
> 
> Any errors are all mine. I welcome any and all feedback.


End file.
